Veinte palabras hermosas
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: A veces, pronunciarlas en un susurro sería tanto más adecuado que gritar otras con determinación.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Veinte palabras hermosas**

¿Las conocías todas?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Las primeras veinte**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **1.- Época**

 _Un periodo de tiempo determinado en la historia o en la vida de una persona._

 _._

Draco entró por las puertas de Hogwarts con paso silencioso y elegante, como una vez en su tiempo lo hiciera Severus Snape. No se detuvo a mirar a todos aquellos que lo veían pasar, y ni siquiera les prestó atención a los profesores que salían de su salón para mirarle. Estaba aquí por una razón. El Torneo de los Tres Magos; el cual volvía a ocurrir en Hogwarts con el fin de rehacer aquel en el que Voldemort había estado. Bueno, al menos eso habían dicho en el citatorio que se le envió, porque Draco no le veía el caso a rehacer un Torneo en el que ya se le había declarado ganador a Potter. Pero bueno, si la Academia Beauxbatons quería determinar si Hogwarts sería capaz de obtener el premio sin la ayuda del Señor Oscuro, Draco, como director de Durmstrang, no se quedaría atrás y le enseñaría a la directora de su antigua escuela, que él educaba mejores alumnos.

Alumnos que, orgullosos, confiados y caballerosos, caminaban tras él y sonreían a las chicas del lugar.

Entrando al Gran Comedor, hizo una señal de alto al observar a la actual directora de Hogwarts -Hermione Granger- platicando con nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el famoso maestro de DCAO. Él llevaba una túnica roja oscura y el símbolo de Jefe de Gryffindor, no le sorprendió. Al lado de la mujer, se apresuraron a llegar varios profesores, pero no fue solo hasta que apoyó su bastón, alzó la ceja, y un divertido alumno carraspeó la garganta en espera de ser recibidos, que ambos voltearon a verle y, sin disimular su sorpresa, le observaron descaradamente.

Draco sonrió tal como sus alumnos solían hacerlo. Con esa sonrisa de superioridad y coqueteo que solían tener. Era parte del encanto de Durmstrang, y su joven director aún podía hacer uso de él. Pudo escuchar el suspiro de varias alumnas de sus escuelas vecinas.

Cuando la mujer se acercó para ofrecerle la mano, la diferencia entre los directores, que en algún tiempo McGonagall coronó como Premios Anuales, fue bastante obvia; a pesar de tener la misma edad y cargo en sus respectivas escuelas. Draco tenía el típico traje búlgaro y su bastón, pero a diferencia del último director de Durmstrang que había pisado Hogwarts, su cabeza estaba descubierta. Se veía fuerte, inflexible, arrogante. Granger tenía un aire disciplinado pero relajante, como alguna vez lo tuvo Dumbledore. Él, el aire poderoso e invencible de los búlgaros.

-Directora-saludó con voz arrastrada y algo oxidado en su tono inglés. -Durmstrang se complace de estar aquí.

Y entonces tomó y su mano y la besó, y no se le pasó por alto como la mujer lo miró sorprendida por instantes y después sus mejillas se volvieron ligeramente rojas. Escuchó nuevos suspiros, gruñidos y exclamaciones, pero Draco no le prestó atención, porque en realidad, su atracción la tenía un sorprendido Potter.

-Director-saludó ella con voz ahogada atrayendo nuevamente su atención, ocasionando cuchicheos por parte de sus propios alumnos acerca de cómo había quedado impactada y tenido un flechazo con el director visitante. Pese a su propia diversión, Draco tuvo que pedirle con la mirada a sus propios alumnos que dejaran de codearse y soltar risitas.-El honor es mío. No todos los días podemos recibir a los estudiantes de otras escuelas tan maravillosas como Durmstrang.

El silencio invadió por más de tres segundos la plática y, consciente de la mirada constante de Potter y el cansancio de su propio cuerpo, le habló nuevamente.

-¿Le molestaría indicarnos el lugar donde mis estudiantes se hospedarán? Hemos tenido un viaje largo, si no le molesta.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos y asintió.

-Existen cuatro casas donde podríamos hospedarlos-dijo siguiendo el protocolo- pues estaba segura que Draco ya sabía esa información-Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Tenía pensado repartirlos dentro de ellas mediante un número equitativo de estudiantes, pero por supuesto, acepto sugerencias.

-Entonces me encantaría que se hospedaran en una. Slytherin.

No pareció sorprenderle a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Puedo preguntarle por qué razón en Slytherin?-preguntó la chica y él, que observaba el Gran Comedor la miró de reojo al contestarle.

-Conozco el camino. Y mis alumnos se sentirán más cómodos en ese ambiente.

No totalmente convencida, Granger, quien seguramente tenía esa tonta idea de la unión total de las casas, cosa que no sucedería hasta que precisamente no hubiera división de casas, asintió.

-De acuerdo. El profesor Potter puede guiarle.

-Si no le molesta-interrumpió al ver avanzar un paso a Harry-me gustaría que me guiase el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin.

-¿Está seguro?-preguntó Hermione-Él no está aquí.

-Creo que puedo esperarlo, o ir por mi cuenta.

La idea no pareció gustarle mucho a la chica.

-Guíalo al profesor Zabini, por favor-pidió ella a un alumno, y éste asintió indicándoles que le siguieran. Él hizo una breve inclinación a los maestros presentes.

-Con su permiso.

-Propio- respondió Hermione con un tono un poco angustiado, aunque no supo porque, ni le importó.

Caminó entre los pasillos siguiendo al chico rubio de ojos azules que le guiaba y, por un momento, le pareció verse a sí mismo por ese pasillo, yendo a las clases de su padrino y sonriéndole a Theo para que se apresurara. En otros momentos eso lo habría hecho sonreír, sin embargo frunció el ceño y mantuvo su cara indiferente al recordar que hubo una época en que ese castillo se volvió su hogar y su lugar preferido, pero al igual que la mansión Malfoy, esos cálidos recuerdos ahora estaban manchados de sangre, muertes y llanto.

Y mientras oía los murmullos sobre él y su estadía estudiantil en Hogwarts, caminó con la cabeza en frente, porque no había ninguna razón para dejar que las opiniones le importaran. Su historia, su adolescencia, sus padres, su padrino, sus sueños, su apellido...todo aquello que había valorado y había perdido, era ahora historia.

 _Una época que, por su bien, Draco había dejado atrás._

.

 **2.- Sonámbulo**

 _Una persona que camina dormida._

Cuando Draco estaba en Hogwarts y estaba presionado por el Lord a terminar el armario, solía caminar dormido y sus pasos lo llevaban inconscientemente al mismo lugar.

La Sala de los Menesteres.

En ese tiempo, era una indicación de su cerebro de que se quedaba sin tiempo. Pero ahora que estaba nuevamente ahí parado frente a la sala, acarició levemente la puerta. Sintiendo la misma sensación asfixiante invadirlo al recordar todo lo que había pasado ahí. Las llamas, el armario...La sensación de quedarse sin aire y empezar a morir, dedos cálidos rozando sus propios dedos y la sensación de extender la mano y no atrapar nada.

El impacto de ver a alguien ser consumido por las llamas...

-Lo lamento mucho-dijo apoyando se cabeza en la puerta de madera.-Lo lamento tanto Crabbe... Si pudieras perdonarme, si pudiera decirte lo mucho que te echo de menos, lo que te apreciaba…

No se dio cuenta de la mirada de unos ojos verdes a lo lejos, pero lo que si notó fue a la persona detrás de él y, solo fue cuando una mano le sostuvo el hombro, que salió de su mundo, volteó, y pudo ver a Zabini mover negativamente la cabeza.

-No fue tu culpa Draco.

-No le pude salvar. Ni siquiera hubiera podido salvarme a mí mismo si Potter no hubiera regresado.

-No puedes salvar a todos Draco. A Theodore, a Pansy y a mí nos salvaste la vida aquel día en que te enfrentaste a Greyback. No fue tu culpa que él decidiese prender el fuego maldito, y muriera consumido por sus llamas. Le pediste que no lo hiciera, le advertiste que estaban atrapados, que lo consumiría todo.

-Pero si yo hubiera podido capturar a Potter antes, si no le hubiera dejado ir el día de su captura, si hubiera podido…

-Si hubieras querido, Draco. No si hubieras podido.-Interrumpió firmemente el pelirrojo- Si hubieras querido capturarlo lo hubieras logrado. Los planes que aplicaste eran un juego de niños comparado con lo que en realidad pudiste planear. Si hubieras querido, ni Granger ni Weasley hubieran podido detenerte y estarían muertos. Pero no lo hiciste. No es tu culpa, porque entonces serías culpable de que Potter hubiera salvado el mundo mágico, de que Granger sea directora y Weasley el Jefe de Aurores. Sería tu culpa la vida de paz que los magos vivimos ahora.

Ante el silencio que invadió el lugar, Zabini tomó su mano.

-Ven, vamos a casa.

Asintiendo, Draco se dejó guiar por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras, ese lugar donde dentro de toda la pesadilla de Voldemort y los siguientes años, aún podía llamar hogar. Hacia la casa Slytherin.

 _Debo decir que ese día, no fue la última vez que Draco caminó dormido._

 _La última vez fue cuando entró a la Sala, observó los restos de lo que quedó del fuego invocado por su amigo y pidió algo que le hubiera pertenecido._

 _La varita de él apareció y Draco la guardó silenciosamente en su bolsillo para después enterrarla en aquella tumba vacía, la cual representaba a alguien que, hasta ese día, jamás me había interesado si le habían hecho un funeral._

 _Pero para ese día aún faltaba tiempo._

 _Es curioso como todos volvemos al principio, para seguir avanzando._

.

 **3.-Melifluo**

 _Un sonido suave y delicado._

Harry adoraba el sonido que, desde que Durmstrang había llegado, se instalaba en la vieja sala de música. Era un sonido que por años no había vuelto a sonar y el último día que lo había escuchado, fue en la noche que Draco Malfoy se había marchado.

Una melodía suave y melancólica.

Una despedida.

Harry lo recordaba porque después de la guerra se sentía tan abrumado por la gente y las muertes que, harto de todo, caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la Sala de Música. Creía que no había nadie. Se equivocó.

Sin embargo, esa equivocación fue la mejor que tuvo en la vida; porque aquellas notas, cálidas, llenas de vida, calmaban su corazón y su alma. Draco no lo sabía, pero gracias a él, Harry seguía vivo.

No se trataba de haberlo salvado del Lord, sino de haberle dado una razón para seguir. De brindarle esperanza. Porque aunque Harry había salvado vidas como la de todos esos magos que exigían la justicia y la condena de los mortífagos y sus familiares, así fueran inocentes, también había salvado personas valientes y sinceras como Malfoy, que se habían visto atrapados al igual que él en un destino atemorizante y cruel.

Así que, como en su juventud, se acomodó en la puerta y escuchó aquellas notas de piano que, aunque diferentes, seguían reflejando el alma de Draco. Un alma que él valoraba, tanto como la propia y aún más.

Y con una suave sonrisa, se quedó dormido. Dejando que las notas invadieran como hace tiempo, su alma y su corazón.

 _Un melifluo sonido proveniente de una cálida persona oculta tras una fría máscara._

 _._

 **4.-Inefable**

 _Algo tan increíble que no puede ser expresado con palabras._

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba acostado en un pequeño sofá junto a una chimenea. No era su dormitorio, pero le traía buenos recuerdos. Harry no sabía cómo lo hacía Malfoy, para que después de que se quedara dormido apareciera en el dormitorio de Gryffindor pero, esta vez, estaba dentro de la sala de música y Draco seguía tocando una melodía suave y dulce. Se sacudió el cabello y lo miró tocar unas últimas notas mientras con la mirada en las teclas, el rubio parecía perdido del mundo exterior.

-Eso fue hermoso.

Sentado aún frente al piano, Draco respondió.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estaba afuera?

El rubio no lo miró, solo acarició las teclas y luego miró las llamas.

-No lo sé. Solo lo supe. Supongo que no me sorprendí.

La sonrisa de Harry fue ligera y tras segundos de observarle, exclamó en un susurro.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el rubio dirigiendo por fin su mirada al dueño de los ojos verdes-¿Por no dejarte dormir en el duro suelo?

-Por volver.

Draco no supo cómo tomar eso. Segundos después negó con la cabeza, divertido, y la música volvió a sonar.

-Eres raro-fue lo único que dijo.

 _Pero ese momento, sería uno de los más hermosos en mi vida._

 _Él momento en que me di cuenta cuanto realmente me había hecho falta Malfoy._

 _Un momento inefable en mi vida, y diría, si no fuera porque él lo negaría, que también en la de Draco._

.

 **5.-Serendipia**

 _Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta_

-Entonces- empezó a hablar Harry en voz baja para que Zabini no los escuchara- ¿Cómo fue que Malfoy terminó siendo director en Durmstrang?

Él y Hermione estaban en el gran comedor en la mesa de los profesores y le veían, a la distancia, sonreír orgullosamente mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a uno de los estudiantes. Últimamente ninguno de los dos podía mantener sus ojos alejados del rubio, cosa que divertía a Harry a tal punto de nombrarlos oficialmente, el Club de Admiradores de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione lo miró de pasada, y volvió su vista al rubio. Harry tampoco la veía del todo. Había algo en él que los influenciaba a querer mirarle, y estaba seguro que no eran los únicos afectados.

-No tengo la menor idea.

Pero la directora de Beauxbatons, sonrío y se inclinó hacia ellos elegantemente.

-Perdonen, pero no he podido evitar escuchar que hablan del director Malfoy-dijo con una sonrisa y ambos lo miraron entre confundidos e indignados por ser escuchados atentamente.- Creí que les interesaría saber un poco sobre él, después de todo, Dursmtrang y Beauxbatons , son mucho más unidos de lo que son Dursmtrang y Hogwarts. –Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada con el fin de que la mujer siguiera hablando.-El director Malfoy llegó a Bulgaria a terminar sus estudios, ya saben, dejó Hogwarts en el inicio de su último año, y estableció una relación romántica con el alumno ya graduado Víctor Krum. Estuvieron a punto de casarse pero finalmente el joven Krum terminó con él.-Hizo un gesto compasivo-Un gran lástima. Cuando quiso recuperarlo fue demasiado tarde. Malfoy había aceptado el puesto de profesor de Artes Oscuras y se negó a irse con él de gira. Un gran buscador con el director de Durmstrang sería ahora una pareja exquisita.-Dijo con un gesto acalorado- Aunque bueno, los rumores dicen que el Víctor aún le envía tarjetas e invitaciones a partidos. La última vez Malfoy asistió, así que se dice que es probable que vuelvan a salir.

Luego de esparcir la información y mirar coquetamente a Harry, se acomodó alegremente en su lugar. Cuando el rubio subió a su lugar en la mesa de profesores, y Zabini le sonrió haciendo que el rubio le sonriera de vuelta, Harry supo que había descubierto un sentimiento nuevo.

 _Ella no me dio información de cómo o porqué le habían nombrado director, esa historia me la contó el mismo Draco, pero había hecho que despertara mi curiosidad sobre algo que, hasta ahora, nunca me había preguntado._

 _Qué tipos de personas atraían la atención de alguien como él._

 _Creo que saber que Victor Krum era una de ellas, fue la serendipia lo inició todo. O al menos, fue lo que me hizo realizar mi primer movimiento._

.

 **6.-Limerencia**

 _Estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra._

-¿Potter?-se escuchó la voz de Draco Malfoy en el vacío pasillo y Harry sintió su cerebro reaccionar nuevamente. No sabía porque, pero sus pasos lo habían guiado ahí y ahora solo esperaba, por algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué.

Pero al parecer ese algo era Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó tratando de hacer tiempo, pero era bastante obvio que ambos sabían porque el rubio Slytherin estaba ahí.

Aun así, Draco inclinó la cabeza, confundido.

-Estás parado en la puerta de mi habitación. En las mazmorras. El lugar donde se está hospedando temporalmente los alumnos de mi Instituto. Tú eres el jefe de Gryffindor, ubicado en la torre. La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Granger tiene un mensaje para mí?

Él enrojeció y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No. Lo siento-dijo torpemente y se encaminó lejos de ahí, dejando a Draco Malfoy parado sin saber que había pasado. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que no entendió ni el rubio mismo, éste se enrojeció y cubrió la cara, que tenía una expresión avergonzada.

 _En ese momento, no sabía lo que sentía, pero Draco sí. Aún hoy, la nombra la estúpida limerencia causante de no poder entregar jamás a Harry Potter. No sé los demás, pero a mí, ese título me gusta._

.

 **7.-Etéreo**

 _Algo extremadamente delicado y ligero, algo fuera de este mundo_

El Cáliz de Fuego había sido puesto para que los alumnos depositaran su papel, y la línea de tiempo también. Los campeones habían sido elegidos y ahora se acercaba el baile de navidad.

Zabini, por supuesto, iría con su esposa, Luna Lovegood. Hermione con Ron, y como todos los años Harry tendría problemas para encontrar a su pareja. El año pasado se lo había pedido a Ginny, antes de ese a Hannah, antes a Rosemary... Suspirando, subió a la torre de Astronomía donde se encontraba Malfoy parado. El viento movía su túnica, lo cual era toda una sorpresa porque desde que llegó no le había visto con ninguna, y su cabello se mecía suavemente. Pronto, Harry se encontró a sí mismo parado ahí, solo viéndolo.

-Expecto Patronus-escuchó la voz de Draco y cuando un fénix surgió de él, Harry sonrió cálidamente y maravillado.

-Me encuentro bien-dijo a la figura-no deberías preocuparte por mí Pansy, tú eres quien tiene que cuidarse y cuidar a mi ahijado.

Luego de eso, el rubio se sentó, seguramente a esperar la respuesta, mirando a su patronus alejarse.

-Me encantaría que vinieras-se escuchó la voz de Pansy, cuando por fin el ave volvió- el otro día por fin sentí su primera patada. El medimago ha dicho que está bien. ¿Te digo que no está bien? El nombre que su padre quiere ponerle…

Sonriendo, Draco escuchó por minutos a su amiga Parkinson hablar de su bebé y, mientras lo hacía, miraba el cielo nocturno.

-No sabes que feliz estoy por ti, Pans. No sabes la envidia que te tengo.

 _Ese día Draco le dio consejos a Pansy de cómo criar a un bebé. Él no era padre, era cierto, pero tenía razón en muchas cosas. Ese día comprendí que no solo me era atractivo, estaba enamorado, de él, de su alma, de sus ideas, era simplemente una persona etérea._

.

 **8.-Arrebol**

 _Cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminadas por la luz del Sol._

Decidiendo que de seguir mirando a Malfoy así lo acusarían de acoso, Harry decidió tomarse un tiempo libre y pasear en escoba; pero parecía que el destino estaba jugando con ellos porque estaba a punto de decidir volver al castillo, cuando vio que ahí mismo estaba el rubio, sentado en el campo de quidditch, en las bancas más altas. Veía el cielo, por ratos cerraba los ojos disfrutando el viento.

-Malfoy-saludó él, despegando a su lado.

-Potter.

-¿Huyendo del bullicio del castillo?-preguntó y el rubio sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Olvidé que podía ser tan ruidoso-admitió.

-¿Durmstrang no es así?-preguntó sentándose a su lado. Draco corrigió su postura.

-Es un instituto principalmente de varones-explicó. Cuando hay bailes, ellos simplemente pelean por las pocas chicas de ahí y los que no alcanzan traen a alguien de fuera. Y son sangre pura en su mayoría. Somos educados de forma diferente, para ser más propios.

Harry asintió.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué? ¿Si soy propio?

Draco rio.

-No, ¿qué si tu igual huyes del ruido?

-No, claro que no. Me gusta volar de vez en cuando, así que tome mi escoba y emprendí el camino. No me molesta el ruido de los alumnos, me gusta la alegría del lugar.

Draco miró en dirección al castillo.

-Eso no ha cambiado, supongo-dijo suavemente.

Harry dejó salir una gran sonrisa.

-Vienes a buena hora, sube-dijo haciendo una señal de que trepara y Draco lo miró sospechosamente.

-¿No planeas tirarme por ahí, cierto? Porque podría ocasionar un gran escándalo por esto y declararle la guerra a Hogwarts-advirtió. El profesor lo miró divertido.

-No seas imbécil, por supuesto que no te voy a tirar. Sube, te gustará.

Draco asintió y se acomodó tras él, como el día en que Harry le había sacado de las llamas. El corazón de Harry latió y Draco sintió las mejillas ligeramente rojas. Gracias a Merlín Potter le daba la espalda, porque su piel era tan pálida que no podía ocultar la acumulación de sangre en sus mejillas.

-Supongo que nunca podré evitar esto-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?-preguntó distraído el moreno y él negó suavemente.

-¿Qué quieres mostrarme?

-Espera-dijo elevándose un poco más hasta llegar a un punto en que estaban rodeados de nubes rojas iluminadas por el Sol.

Draco se quedó viendo admirado.

-Es precioso, en Durmstrang solo pueden apreciarse bien los amaneceres.

-Deberías quedarte en Hogwarts entonces-comentó casualmente Harry, y Draco mantuvo su mirada en él.- Aquí puedes ver el amanecer, el atardecer y el anochecer a la perfección.-Pero Harry no estaba viendo el paisaje. Estaba viendo la luz bañar el rubio cabello y los ojos plata que le miraban cálidamente.

-Quizá tú deberías ir a Durmstrang-respondió Draco y ambos miraron el cielo un rato más.

 _Hemos visto muchos arreboles desde entonces, pero aún puedo decir que ha sido el más espectacular que pude ver en mi vida. Fue después de todo, el primero que compartí con él._

.

 **9.-Iridiscencia**

 _Fenómeno óptico donde el tono de la luz, varía creando pequeños arcoíris._

-Apuesto a que no habías visto algo así desde hace mucho-comentó Harry mientras caminaban en el campo de quidditch para regresar al castillo. Draco se sacudió el cabello, totalmente emocionado.

-Es cierto. También hace mucho que no volaba. Olvidé esa sensación del viento tocando mi piel…de mi cabello moviéndose por el viento.

-¿En serio dejaste de volar? ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido Harry- Tú amabas volar. Cada noche Zabini, Nott y tú salían en su escoba a pasear.

Draco lo miró sorprendido y él se sintió avergonzado.

-Potter, ¿Nos espiabas?

-No, solo me preguntaba por qué llegabas tarde a veces al salón de música.

Draco rio divertido.

-No sabía que teníamos horarios.

Él negó.

-Es porque no lo teníamos. Ahora, supongo que ya que me mostraste algo sorprendente, tengo que demostrarte que puedo mostrarte algo mejor que tú. Ven-dijo tomando su mano y guiándolo al castillo

-No es una competencia Malfoy-declaró Harry, pero no se separó de él.

-Siempre ha sido una competencia entre nosotros- dijo animado.-No seas aguafiestas.

Él lo siguió.

-Hubiera sido divertido-susurró lo más bajo que pudo pero el rubio se detuvo y lo miró con atención.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó el slytherin.

-Si tú y yo hubiéramos sido amigos de pequeños.

-Te recuerdo que fue tu culpa que no lo fuéramos-pinchó.

Harry le sacó la lengua.

-Vamos director de Durmstrang. Asómbrame.

-Oh, créeme. Lo haré.-dijo continuando su camino. A unos metros del castillo, se detuvo de repente; y Harry, que veía con atención su espalda, lo miró preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Mira-exclamó señalando el cielo.

-Oh, las nubes están de colores.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Se llama irisdiscencia, Potter.

-Y eso significa...

-La luz crea pequeños arcoíris.

-¿Cómo con las burbujas?

-Exacto.

-No sabía que te gustara, aquí se ve de vez en cuando. Así que no le tomamos la importancia debida. Supongo que para ti es como algo nuevo.

Draco bufó.

-Perdóname por extrañar pequeñas cosas de mi lugar de origen. Y conocer los nombres de los fenómenos naturales-se burló.

-Sigues siendo un molestoso sabelotodo.

-Y tú un ignorante.

Y aunque las palabras eran ofensivas, las sonrisas eran divertidas.

 _Nuestra relación siempre había sido así. Era nuestra forma de ser, nos hacía sentir seguros, cómodos. Era como la irisdiscencia que admiramos ese día. Nuestras palabras, nuestros movimientos eran de diversos tonos pero al final, creaban algo maravilloso._

.

 **10.-Epífania**

 _Un momento de sorpresiva revelación_

-Es increíble Malfoy-dijo Harry mientras se subía al dragón plateado- Tú forma animaga es un dragón. Un dragón. Joder-exclamó casi en un grito no contenido por la emoción y el animal dejó salir un sonido orgulloso. Harry rio sabiendo la arrogancia que esos sonidos significaban.-Es fabuloso-exclamó mientras se elevaban al cielo estrellado- No puedo explicar lo increíble que es. Eres increíble. Precioso. Siempre supe que lo eras pero ahora es insuperable...

El dragón extendió sus alas y empezó a planear por el aire.

-Joder, mejor que volar con la escoba ¿Puedo parame?

Al ver al dragón hacer un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, Harry se puso de pie sintiendo el viento mover su cabello fuertemente.

-Confío que no me dejarás caer.-Exclamó abriendo los brazos.

Cuando finalmente un sonrojado y emocionado Harry tocó suelo, y el rubio volvió a la normalidad, ambos rieron divertidos.

-Joder, Malfoy que envidia. Yo desearía poder volar así. Tantas marometas que eres capaz de hacer.

-¿Qué tipo de animago eres tú?-preguntó el otro acomodando su cabello.

-Un fénix.

-¿Y yo soy increíble?-rio- Tu eres una criatura casi inexistente.

-Pero tu forma animaga me gusta más. Fue hecha para más libertad, más aventura.

-Te dije que te sorprendería.

-Y joder que sí...-exclamó besándolo.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego cerró los ojos y se aferró a la túnica de Harry, dejándose besar. El moreno tenía las dos manos en su cara y las de él, cerradas en dos puños apretando la túnica ajena, acercaron al chico hacia él. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Harry lo jaló de nuevo y sus labios se juntaron por segunda vez. Parecía no querer parar.

 _Eres increíble, precioso, siempre supe que lo eras pero ahora es insuperable..._

Las palabras de Harry invadieron la mente de Draco y dejó que ambos cayeran en el pasto, donde se besaron un rato más.

-Sé mi pareja Malfoy-exclamó Harry a unos centímetros de distancia, sobre él.

-¿Tu pareja?-preguntó mirándolo por segundos, su mirada parecía confundida.

-Mi novio, mi pareja-exclamó volviendo a besarlo.

Con dificultad, y después de callarse cientos de preguntas, Draco suspiró un sí.

 _Hermione dice que fue el destino, reuniéndonos en el mismo lugar, en el mismo tiempo._

 _Ron, que tuvimos suerte; y Draco, que fue coincidencia._

 _Yo digo que no fue nada de eso._

 _Nos conocíamos, estudiamos juntos, estuvimos en la guerra…_

 _Solo tuvimos una epifanía._

 _Una epifanía que evitamos por mucho tiempo._

.

 **11.-Luminiscencia**

 _Propiedad de un cuerpo de emitir una luz débil pero visible en la oscuridad_

-Lumus-murmuró Draco cuando la puerta sonó y se frotó los ojos. Se alegraba de haber despertado, a pesar de su cansancio, porque alguien tocaba insistentemente la puerta y él duramente alcanzó a escucharlo.

-¡Director Malfoy!-escuchó- Tiene que venir inmediatamente con nosotros. El Ministro está tratando de arrestar a un alumno.

Eso fue suficiente para que se apresurara y se vistiera. Salió a toda prisa de su cuarto, donde se topó con Blaise y con Anthony, uno de sus alumnos mayores.

-¿Aquí, en Hogwarts?-preguntó y el menor negó.

-En la escuela. Han mandado una lechuza, es urgente.

-Denme un minuto para recoger mis cosas-dijo- Preparen el barco para mi partida.

-¿Le aviso a todos de nuestra retirada?

Draco negó.

-No, este es nuestro año. Quiero que se queden y lleven ese premio a casa.

Inseguro, el chico asintió.

-Se lo prometo, director. Iré a avisarle al Capitán.

Cuando se quedó a solas con Blaise, el italiano se sentó en la cama mirando como Draco ordenaba todo en una pequeña maleta.

-Te vas-afirmó.

-Sí.

-Suponía que pasaría, solo que no tan rápido.

Deteniéndose un segundo, el rubio enfocó su mirada plateada en su amigo.

-Lo siento, te visitaré.

-Yo te visitaré a ti- dijo- Tu puesto te tiene demasiado consumido como para que te tomes unos días libres.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien. Te veré en las vacaciones, ya están cerca de todos modos.

-Sí.

La abrupta partida del director hizo a los alumnos salir de sus habitaciones y a algunos profesores, entre ellos Hermione y Harry. Draco se acercó a ellos y extendió la mano hacia la chica.

-Debo irme. Mi instituto solicita mi presencia-anunció formalmente a la mujer, a pesar de que la mirada fija de Harry, le instaba a mirarlo a él.-Le agradezco mucho su cortesía, y le pido que les brinde asilo a mis alumnos durante el resto del evento. Trataré de regresar, pero de no ser posible, enviaré a un representante.

-¿Está seguro que no quiere que esperemos por usted para iniciar las pruebas?

Draco negó.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo un deber con mis alumnos, y ellos con ustedes. No podría pedirles que esperen por mí y arruinen todo el itinerario. Sería una descortesía de mi parte.

-De acuerdo.

-Confío en ustedes-agregó Draco hacia sus alumnos-Y por favor, compórtense.

-No se preocupe, Director-respondió su campeón.- Nosotros nos ocuparemos. No lo decepcionaremos.

-Eso espero-respondió. Le dio una breve mirada a Harry y, agitando su bastón, se dirigió a su barco para volver a casa.

A Durmstrang.

 _Debo decir que pensé en ese momento que nuestra relación no era posible. Lo comparé con un lumus; iluminaba lo suficiente para alumbrar el camino, pero no duraba para siempre._

 _Aun así, por alguna razón, quería que lo hiciera._

.

 **12.-Soledad**

 _Un estado de aislamiento o reclusión a ratos._

Harry vio a Draco subirse al barco con desolación. No habían podido hablar a solas, así que no sabía si esto era una despedida. Estaba a punto de perder la cordura, pero por un momento, Draco dio la vuelta hacia el castillo y su mirada buscó algo. A él. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del dueño de los ojos grises, Draco le sonrió levemente y agitó la mano disimuladamente. Sí, esa era una despedida.

Se arrepintió de no haber podido ir al baile con él, pero lo hizo aún más al momento de ver a todos bailar y al sustituto de Draco mirar orgulloso a sus alumnos.

Suspiró.

Draco no estaría con Krum, en esta Navidad ¿verdad?

La sola idea revolvía el estómago de Harry. Se encaminó a la salida y miró el cielo estrellado donde Draco lo había llevado a volar.

¿Volvería?, se preguntó, ¿Seguiría pensando que era su pareja?

 _Siempre he odiado la soledad, pero es importante recalcar que hasta ese momento realmente no la conocía. Lo que sentía antes, no es nada comparado a lo que siento cuando Draco no está por mucho tiempo._

 _Probablemente se deba a que es parte importante de mi vida ahora, y no sabría qué hacer sin él._

.

 **13.-Aurora**

 _Luz tenue y en tonos rosado, que aparece justo antes de la salida del sol._

-He dicho que no te metas en esto- exclamó Draco hacia Víctor cuando le dijo que no podía ser su pareja porque él tenía una. Aunque no estaba muy seguro del punto en el que estaba esa pseudo-relación con Potter.

-Ni siquiera pasaste Navidad con él o ella, Draco-insistió el otro.

-Eso no importa, estaba aquí, cumpliendo con mi trabajo.

Dijo sentándose en su silla.

-¿Y lo sabe?

-Sí.

-Tal vez te lo perdone las primeras veces Draco, pero uno siempre quiere tener la compañía de su pareja en estas fechas. Solo un trabajo tan ocupado como el mío comprenderá que pospongas momentos importantes. Además, creí que estábamos en una relación.

Draco se pasó la mano en la cara cansado.

-Estábamos en una relación hasta que me engañaste con esa perra.

-Estaba ebrio, dolido y enojado contigo.

-Bueno, ponte ebrio de nuevo y ve con ella.

-No puedes juzgarme así. No cuando te pedí que vinieras conmigo y te negaste.

-Va a amanecer y yo estoy exhausto. No tengo ganas de pelear de nuevo contigo sobre el tema. Además tengo que mandar una lechuza.

Víctor frunció el ceño.

-¿A ella?

-A él.

-Pero...

-Víctor por favor. Somos amigos, pero no puede haber nada más entre nosotros. Creí que lo dejamos claro, dijiste que estaba bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué cambió? Seguimos siendo compatibles, seguimos teniendo ideas parecidas.

-Pero no metas. No quería estar detrás de ti, de tu fama. Quería hacer cosas por mí mismo, ser libre de hacer lo que quiera. Este colegio es mi hogar, los maestros mis tutores, los alumnos son como mis hermanos menores. Este es mi lugar. Tu lugar es en el cielo, volando, compitiendo...

-Y quiero que estés conmigo.

-Y yo quiero estar aquí.

-En realidad nunca me amaste ¿no es así? Te gustaba pero no me amabas. No tanto como amas este lugar.

-¿Al igual que tú hiciste conmigo en Hogwarts? ¿Coquetear conmigo para después perseguir a Granger, la chica que alcanzaba tus ideales morales y tenía la fama de ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el héroe?

-No te ilusioné-dijo con una mueca.

-Difiero de eso, pero bueno, perdóname. No era mi intención ilusionarte hasta el punto en que nos íbamos a casar. Considerar seguirte como pediste, e ir a decírtelo para descubrirte en la cama con una puta.

-Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, estaba ebrio.

-Claro que estabas ebrio cuando te acostaste con ella, pero no cuando fuiste a esa cita.

-Draco…

-¿Puedes irte por favor? Te lo dejé claro la última vez.

-¿Al menos me dirás quién es?

-No.

-No entiendo por qué. Sabes que no le haré nada. Solo quiero saber quién te está alejando de mí.

Draco empezaba a marearse. Literalmente. Agradeció cuando un elfo apareció diciéndole que le buscaban.

-Hazlos pasar. El señor Krum ya se iba.

-Perdóname Draco-dijo en voz baja-Te juro que no lo haré de nuevo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Perdonar no es el punto. No te odio, ni nada. Es solo que no olvido, nunca lo hago. Yo no dejaré Durmstrang y no consideraré dejarlo nuevamente por ti; y tú no dejarás tu carrera, la amas tanto como yo amo este lugar. Como bien me dijiste una vez, no nos veríamos mucho cuando viajes ¿Cómo voy a saber si duermes solo o acompañado?

Victor hizo una mueca.

-¿Y en esa persona si confías? ¿Confías a tal punto de estar aquí sin desconfiar de él?

Draco asintió, queriendo creer que tenía razón sobre Harry mientras se repetía a si mismo las palabras del moreno una y otra vez. Él era Potter, la persona más sincera que conocía, si tenía temor o agradecimiento lo sabrías en su mirada, si te odiaba, si te quería, si te deseaba también. Si el moreno lo engañara, Draco lo sabría con solo verlo porque la culpa invadía los ojos verdes por completo. Además solo llevaban cuánto ¿Una semana de miradas avergonzadas y nerviosas? ¿Cinco caminatas tomadas de la mano? ¿Tres viajes en escoba?

Podría decir que era reemplazable, pero sabía que no era así. Potter, Harry, había sido la primera persona que dejaba volar sobre él, y él fue la primera persona que sostuvo al ave roja en sus manos mientras ésta cantaba. Draco quería creer que su instinto no le engañaba, y su nueva relación amorosa, estaba destinada a alargarse. Miró la luz tenue y en tonos rosado que anunciaban la salida del sol, y cerró los ojos queriendo estar donde las nubes eran rojas y el sol iluminaba las nubes.

Se desmayó.

 _Quisiera decir que me molesta que Draco y Krum estuvieran juntos en Navidad, mientras yo miraba el cielo preguntándome por sus sentimientos, pero no es cierto. Al menos ya no; porque sé que, durante la Aurora, Draco pensaba en mí._

 _A pesar de estar en los brazos de Krum, él ya era mío._

.

 **14.-Olvido**

 _Acción voluntaria o no, de dejar de recordar._

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró profundo queriendo mantener su ira y dolor controlado. Ni una puta lechuza. Tampoco respondió las de él. En tres días.

Se convenció que no le necesitaba, _otra vez_ , que no extrañaba las notas de piano ni su sonrisa divertida. Se esforzó en olvidarse de él besándolo, o su cabello volando sobre el viento, de las nubes de colores o sus brazos rodeándolo para sostenerse en la escoba. Decidió tratar de olvidar momentáneamente, concentrarse en sus labores como uno de los organizadores de la segunda prueba, e ignorar los coqueteos de Marie; mientras resoplaba y se decía a si mismo que el rubio estaba ocupado y ya le contestaría.

Estaba considerando a qué hora podría enviar otra lechuza, cuando oyó la plática de unos alumnos de la institución visitante.

-Dicen que estaba peleando con Víctor Krum en su oficina, cuando pasó.

-Con él ¿De nuevo?

El Jefe de los leones gruñó quedito ante el nombre del jugador de quidditch, y se obligó a respirar para no quebrar nada con su magia. Se repitió a sí mismo que el rubio aceptó ser tu pareja y si Draco Malfoy quisiera dejarlo, lo haría en su cara. Es más ni siquiera le hubiera aceptado y Zabini no le estaría viendo con compasión, ni le hubiera dicho en la mañana que tenga paciencia.

Más calmado, siguió prestando atención.

-Sí. El punto es que cuando entraron los padres de Avery, el Director estaba en el suelo inconsciente y el señor Krum intentaba despertarlo. Al parecer se desmayó y está con fiebre. Me lo ha dicho Annalie en su carta, parecía preocupada.

-¿Quizá deberíamos volver a casa?-sugirió Anthony.

-¿Pero qué dices? Le prometiste qué harías todo lo que pudieras para ganar. No vas a decepcionar al Director. Él confía en ti.

-Sí, pero no voy a dejar que esté solo ahí. Debo volver, es mi tutor.

-Y por eso mismo debes llevarle el premio y la copa del Torneo. Debes enorgullecerle. Tampoco le hará gracia al subdirector que vayas a decirle que renunciarás.

-Pero…

-Vamos, es un poco de fiebre. Debe ser el cansancio. Estoy seguro de que el Director Malfoy estará feliz de no haberse enfermado aquí.

-Es su culpa...

-¿Del director?

-No, de Krum. Sigue con lo mismo. Mi tutor le ha dicho que no volverán varias veces, pero él sigue insistiendo. Le provoca estrés, el estrés migraña y la migraña cansancio. Y él ya tiene demasiadas cosas en su mente.

Dejando que los alumnos se alejaran, Harry miró a la ventana. El cielo estaba anaranjado y pronto sería rojizo.

-¿Harry, qué haces parado a mitad del pasillo?

Mirando la mirada preocupada de Hermione, se preguntó que tanto daría ella por hacerlo feliz. Y si se olvidaría momentáneamente que su presencia era necesaria para el segundo reto.

 _Por supuesto, ella no lo olvidaría. Olvido, no es una palabra que describa a Hermione Granger, y puedes creerme. Aún me reprocha lo que hice a continuación._

.

 **15.-Efímero**

 _Aquello que dura por un periodo muy corto de tiempo_

Durmstrang era tan distinto. Parecía más sombrío y los estudiantes tenían ese aire de superioridad natural que solo pocos podían dar. Cuando las puertas se abrieron un maestro se acercó a él.

-¿Puedo ayudarle, -habló con un perfecto búlgaro y cuando Harry lo miró confundido, y respondió un disculpe en inglés, se repitió nuevamente en ese idioma-Señor...?

-Harry Potter.

El hombre pareció reconocer el nombre porque asintió educadamente.

-El Héroe del Mundo Mágico-asintió con un seco tono.- Bienvenido a Durmstrang. ¿Algo en que podamos ayudarle?

-Vengo a ver al Director Draco Malfoy.

El búlgaro hizo señal de negación con su cabeza.

-Lo lamento, pero el Director no puede atenderle. Se encuentra indispuesto en este momento.

-Lo sé. Sé que tiene fiebre, pero verá yo soy su pareja y pensé que podría acompañarle.

-¿Usted es su pareja?-preguntó con tono brusco su servidor.

Él se sonrojó un poco.

-Sí.

El hombre lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Harry se preguntó cómo podía no solo parecerse a Snape, sino también hablar y mirar como él.

-¿Cuándo es que se volvieron pareja?-preguntó el otro con la mirada fija en su uniforme.

-En el Torneo de los Tres Magos, en Hogwarts. Yo soy Jefe de una de las cuatro casas. Mire, entiendo que en realidad no llevamos mucho tiempo-admitió acomodando su cabello- pero estoy preocupado por él.

La respuesta del profesor fue interrumpida por la llegada de alguien más, y Harry lo supo cuando, por segundos, los ojos negros de su acompañante se posaron detrás de él.

-¿Harry?-se oyó una voz muy conocida para él y volteó. Era Víctor, y su llegada solo hizo que Harry le quisiera partir la cara.

-Krum-saludó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a Draco

Le tomó unos segundos a Víctor comprender.

-A Draco-repitió.

-Si, a Draco. Mi novio-recalcó con gusto a medida que veía al otro mirarlo con más y más frialdad-. Está enfermo y estoy preocupado.

-Eres tú-dijo el otro y no les importó empezar a rodearse de estudiantes porque era bastante obvio que Víctor Krum y Harry Potter en el mismo lugar, ocasionarían esa reacción.

-¿A qué te refieres con que soy yo?

-La pareja que Draco mencionó.

Eso hizo que el pecho de Harry se hinchara un poco orgulloso. Pareja. No amigo, no novio, ni alguien que estaba viendo. Pareja. Eso era más formal, más real.

-Así es. Surgió un problema y tuvo que regresar pronto, pero vine a verlo.

-¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba enfermo?-preguntó.- Nadie fuera lo sabe.

Harry casi rio al pensar que incluso los alumnos de esa escuela, que estaban en Hogwarts, lo sabían.

-Me dijo que se sentía mal antes de venir. Es mi pareja. Es normal que quiera estar con él todo el tiempo. Además, me contó que su anterior novio lo ha estado rondando.-Dijo como si no supiese quién era dichoso ex-novio. Después de todo Draco no le había dicho nada- No quiero tener problemas, pero Draco es mío y no permitiré que cualquiera lo moleste.

El búlgaro se mordió el labio.

-Supongo que no.

-Por supuesto que no.

Sabiendo que Harry le estaba mandando una indirecta, suspiró.

-¿Lo has visto?-preguntó el de ojos verdes.

-No. No me dejan pasar.

-Ya veo-dijo y se volteó hacia quien lo atendía-¿Entonces?

El hombre miró a los dos magos frente a él y se dio cuenta de la sonrisa victoriosa del hombre de la cicatriz. Era bastante obvio que había dicho eso a propósito para que todos supieran su situación con el rubio. Ah, ese Director. Escogía cada pareja...

-Sígame. Le preguntaré si puede verlo y si dice que sí, lo dejaré pasar.

Harry se deseó suerte.

 _Es curioso como el sentimiento de victoria siempre suele ser efímero cuando se trata de Draco. De algún modo siempre logra que pase a ser del Héroe del Mundo Mágico, a solo Harry. Esto es genial la mayoría de los días, excepto cuando estamos peleando._

.

 **16.-Incandescencia**

 _Luz producida por las altas temperaturas_

Draco llevaba tres días o un poco más de fiebre. Suponía que se debía a todo el cansancio que tenía, el estrés y a haber volado por horas en el aire frío de Inglaterra. Abrió los ojos difícilmente, al sentir que lo sacudían.

-¿Qué sucede, Chavdar?-gruñó.- Dijiste que podía descansar y te harías cargo-gimió.

-Ha venido un hombre a buscarle.

-Si es Víctor...

-No. Es Potter, Harry Potter. Ha venido desde Hogwarts a verle.

Él se levantó sorprendido, lo que le valió un buen dolor de cabeza. Dio un pequeño gemido.

-¿Lo hago pasar? ¿Director?

Draco se tocó el cabello.

-Oh, Merlín. Me veo fatal ¿Cierto? Tengo que arreglarme.

Intentó levantarse sin éxito.

El hombre rio.

-El señor Krum lo vio peor en algún momento. Ojeras, mal humor...

Draco se acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo.

-Pero él es Harry Potter, y Oh Merlín-dijo ocultándose bajo la sabana.-No puedo dejar que me vea así. La última vez llevaba mis mejores trajes, no puedo recibirle en pijama. Es vergonzoso.

\- A mí me recibe en pijama-puntuó el hombre.

-Tú no eres Harry Potter.

Chavdar bufó.

-Director, ese hombre sabe que usted está enfermo y no espera ver al rey de los modelos.

-¿Lo sabe?

-Dejó en claro que lo sabe.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Porque mejor no me dice cuándo pensaba contarme de su nuevo novio.

Draco enrojeció.

-Lo iba a hacer, eventualmente. ¿No está enojado?

-Por supuesto que no estoy enojado.

-Él, Oh Morgana, ni siquiera envíe la lechuza.

-Creo que he especificado que sabe que está enfermo. ¿Lo hago pasar?

Draco se cubrió con la sabana, pero asintió.

-A veces es peor que un niño pequeño...

-Me llevas 10 años más, es obvio que me consideras un niño pequeño.

-Pero es la primera vez que lo veo actuar así.

-Bueno-dijo distraídamente-Eso se debe a que no me viste en mi época escolar cuando él me gustaba. Pasaba horas frente al espejo, ¿sabes? Horas-recalcó sin pensarlo mucho, luchando con su cabello.

-¿Él era el chico?- preguntó burlón, y Draco enrojeció aún más sabiendo que se acababa de meter en problemas.

-Oh, yo no dije eso.

-Lo dijo.

-Olvídalo por favor, hazlo pasar.

-Hablaremos de esto más adelante, Director.-El mayor rio y abrió la puerta.

-Pase-dijo y Draco miró con el corazón latiendo al cien, como su nuevo novio atravesaba la puerta.

-Harry…

-Hola, Draco.

-Yo quería enviarte una lechuza.

-Yo te envíe tres.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio.

-No recibí nada, debe estar con las cartas pendientes. Lo siento.

Sentándose en la orilla de la cama, Harry le acomodó el cabello.

-Te ves...

-¿Fatal?

-Adorable. Tienes las mejillas rojas y el cabello despeinado. Tus ojos brillan.

Draco se movió el cabello.

-Puedo verme todo menos adorable-dijo gruñón.-Estoy ojeroso, sonrojado y totalmente despeinado. Y mi ropa es dos veces más grande de lo usual.

-Pero así te ves.

Mordiéndose el labio, Draco bufó y Harry se inclinó de espaldas un poco sobre la cama.

-Bueno, no te despediste al irte.

-Era urgente.

-Sí, de acuerdo. Pero me debes entonces una por eso y otras tres. Una por cada lechuza.

-¿No pensarás cobrarle a un enfermo?

-Lo haré.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo si puedo saber?

Harry sonrió.

-Tengo una idea-dijo robándole un beso-Esa fue una-y lo recostó en la cama.

-Estoy enfermo-puntuó Draco cerrando los ojos, empezando a adormilarse de nuevo.

-Lo sé. Tu cuarto está oscuro y tu rostro brilla cuando se sonroja.

Recibió un almohadazo.

-¡Oye!

-Mi rostro no brilla.

-De hecho, brilla incandescentemente...

Le valió un golpe.

 _Bueno, Draco no irradiaba luz literalmente, pero había iluminado nuevamente mi camino. Pasó de ser un lumus a ser una estrella, pronto sería la Luna y por último se convertiría en el Sol. Mi sol, y mi mundo giraría en torno a él desde entonces._

.

 **17.-Elocuencia**

 _El arte de hablar de modo eficaz para deleitar o conmover_

Harry estaba seguro que Hermione estaría enojada por su fuga luego de que ella le aclarara la importancia de su presencia, así que se tomó unos días, por no decir semanas, en Durmstrang; cuidando a Draco y acompañándolo. Malfoy tenía toneladas de trabajo acumulado y Harry no se sorprendió de que se enfermara del estrés. Además Durmstrang estaba de fiesta porque habían ganado el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y Draco había dado una comida por lo alto y lo invitó a quedarse. No pudo decir que no. Draco sonreía mucho y eso a Harry le gustaba.

-Oye Draco-dijo mientras comían.

-Mmmm

-¿Tú y yo nos casaremos, verdad?

Draco enrojeció ante la mirada de sus profesores.

-¿Qué? Acabamos de hacernos novios y tenemos 25...-gruñó bajito.

Él asintió.

-Lo sé pero nos conocemos de hace años y realmente quiero casarme contigo.

-Estás chiflado, nos odiamos de los 11 a los 17. ¿Realmente estás contando esos 6 años?

El moreno rio.

-¿Por qué no? Ginny decía que era...- se interrumpió al meterse comida en la boca y cuando terminó lo miró- la versión del chico que le jala las trenzas a la chica. Aunque al parecer nos turnábamos con los papeles.

-¿Hablaste de esto con tu ex-novia?

-Bueno, me botó por ir a verme con alguien en las noches.

-Le especificaste que solo te sentabas en la puerta del salón de música a oír música ¿No es así?

-¿Y dejar que hubieran más personas escuchando cómo tocabas el piano? No.

-¿Entonces cómo salió ese comentario?

-Hace un año me preguntó a quién iba a ver por las noches y le dije que a ti.

Draco alzó la ceja mientras lo veía incrédulo.

-¿De verdad?

-Ajá. Yo nunca dije que en sentido romántico pero ella lo tomó así.

El rubio lo miró como si fuera idiota y se metió un trozo de carne a la boca.

-No sé cómo fue a ocurrírsele- ironizó Draco.

-Ni yo. Oh, ya sé. Hagamos un bebé. Ahora. Aquí.

Los alumnos veían atentamente con una sonrisa divertida cómo Draco se atragantaba.

-Potter, deja de avergonzarme-gruñó avergonzado.-Claro que no haremos un bebé. No ahora, y mucho menos no aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué?

Harry rio.

-Que alcen la mano quienes quieran igual que yo ver a un niño rubio de ojos verdes corriendo por aquí- bromeó y para su sorpresa varias manos entre los alumnos se alzaron y la de algunos profesores también.

El rubio se tapó el rostro con una cara cuando vio que incluso Chavdar alzó la mano.

-¡Potter!

-No creí que lo escucharan-dijo riendo pero era bastante obvio que era su intención inicial.

-Han estado demasiado atentos a lo que pasa a tu alrededor desde que llegaste-se quejó viéndolos con reproche. -A todo esto, Granger me envió una carta.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó viendo demasiado interesado su comida.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una zanahoria? Parece una zanahoria.

-Potter.

-Malfoy.

-¿Cuándo piensas volver a tu puesto en Hogwarts?

-Hasta que me digas que irás conmigo o me ofrezcas empleo aquí. Aunque tú y yo sabemos que te quedarás.

El rubio alzó la ceja.

-¿Realmente crees que así funcionan las cosas? ¿Tú me pides un empleo y yo te lo doy?

Él otro negó con la cabeza.

-Eres Director del Instituto. Siempre estás ocupado y yo quiero verte. Así que la única manera de estar contigo aunque pospongas las celebraciones o fechas importantes, o simplemente pueda verte, es estando en el mismo lugar que tú.-El rubio abrió los ojos recordando que era un discurso parecido al que iba a decirle a Víctor, y que secretamente deseaba que el búlgaro le dijera a él-Además, reconozco esa mirada que tienes cuando paseas por el castillo. La misma que ponías cuando hablabas de Malfoy Manor. Has vuelto de este lugar tu hogar, de estas personas tu familia, y de esta posición tú forma de vida. No puedo pedirte que lo dejes y aunque me gusta Inglaterra, y extrañaré a mis propios mocosos, yo sí que puedo enseñar en cualquier parte.

-Yo podría enseñar en Hogwarts-murmuró bajito pero Harry le tomó la mano y negó.

-¿Y qué obedezcas a Hermione todo el tiempo y tengas que vivir con eso?-se burló pero luego se puso más serio- No podría pedirte que volvieras a un lugar que te trae demasiados malos recuerdos.

Draco sonrió ligeramente.

-Gracias.

-Además tengo años de experiencia, sé Artes Oscuras, juego quidditch y maté a Lord Voldemort. No tienes a nadie con un mejor currículum y por ahí escuché que hay un puesto libre como profesor de Quidditch que Chavdar ha estado cubriendo por seis meses, y ya está cansado de suplir.

Los ojos grises se enfocaron en los negros, que se negaron a verlo.

-¿Chavdar?

-Estoy demasiado grande como para perseguir niños de 11 años en escobas-gruñó.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Mentiroso.

-¿Entonces?

-Supongo que tengo un puesto libre-admitió

-Sé que me amas y quieres que esté aquí.

-Idiota.

-Siempre has amado mi elocuencia.

-Ah, ¿esa por la cual has estado leyendo libros desde que llegaste?

-Perdóname, señor yo fui criado para hablar 35 lenguajes.

-16 lenguajes.

Harry lo miró con su cara de qué me importa.

-Oh, vamos-dijo sonriendo de lado-Aún si solo supiera un idioma no podrías superar mi vocabulario.

-Solo espera Malfoy, solo espera.

 _Aunque en ese momento creí que era broma, Draco literalmente aprendió 16 lenguajes en su infancia. Eso es increíble, aunque en mi opinión, podría ser mudo y aun así enamorarme._

 _Es algo difícil de explicar._

.

 **18.-Efervescencia**

 _Burbujas en cualquier tipo de líquido_

-¿Y cómo llegaste a ser profesor?-preguntó Harry observando las burbujas en el caldero de Draco.-Yo te imaginaba como un pocionista.

-Quería ser pocionista-Admitió Draco cortando algunas raíces.- Pero cuando me gradué me ofrecieron el puesto de Profesor de Artes Oscuras. Y bueno, yo sé un sin fin de magia oscura, así que lo acepté.

-¿A los 17?

-Ajá-respondió tirando su recién cortado ingrediente a la fórmula.- No tenía otro lugar dónde ir, y era iniciar de cero o volver a Inglaterra. Fue raro enseñarle a mis compañeros de curso menor pero me gustaba esta escuela. Luego empecé a salir con Víctor, si se puede decir salir ya que siempre estaba de gira.

Harry gruñó.

-¿Y aun así pensabas casarte con él?

-Me agrada, es sangre pura y con buenos modales, tenía buenos temas de conversación.- Y antes de que Harry abriera la boca el rubio le señaló-No me importa que seas mestizo.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-No me importa si te importa.

-Claro. Cómo a mí no me importa si te importa si me importa.

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué habría de importarme si te importa que me importe que te importe que me importe que te importe?

-Porque te importa que me importe si te importa que me importe que te importe que me importe que te importe

-Claro que no me importa que me importe si te importa que me importe que te importe que me importe que me importe que me importe.

El rubio rio.

-Claro. Lo que dijiste.

El de ojos verdes le sacó la lengua y Draco metió unos cuantos ingredientes más al caldero antes de revolver.

-Vale, te ibas a casar a los...

-19.

-¿Diecinueve?

-Sí.

-¿No te creíste no sé, muy joven? Espera, cuando te propuse que nos casáramos dijiste que solo teníamos 25.

-Estabas jugando.

-No estaba jugando.

-Si lo estabas, y para tu información los sangre pura suelen casarse jóvenes, usualmente cuando los comprometen.

-Entonces por qué… ¿Sabes? Olvidemos el tema. ¿Cómo te hiciste director de Durmstrang?

El rubio le miró divertido.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que gané una tonta apuesta a los 19?

Harry alzó la ceja.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-¿Con quién apostaste?

-Con el antiguo director.

-¿Apostaba?

-Estábamos muy ebrios los dos. De hecho, todos los maestros lo estábamos.

-Por Merlín-dijo divertido.- ¿Se dedican a tomar o qué?

-Su hija se casó y quería emborracharse. Nos ordenó emborracharnos para no hacerlo solo.

-Que-inició y luego de un ratito continuó-compartido.

El Slytherin rio.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Bueno, ¿Qué apostaste?

-Aposté que podía encontrar a algún mago en el mundo capaz de tener una forma animaga de Dragón en tres minutos. Él apostó su puesto, yo mi mansión. Y mira, gané.-dijo riendo divertido.

Harry abrió la boca indignado.

-Eso es trampa. De haberlo sabido hubiera puesto restricciones.

-No, es omitir información.

-¿Por qué lo querías?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El puesto de Director.

-Estábamos jugando-dijo bajando el fuego- Casi me da un infarto cuando él no podía entrar a la oficina del Director y al intentar ayudarle, subimos y la puerta se abrió para mí.

-No entiendo cómo pudo pasar.

-Nosotros tampoco lo entendimos hasta que consultamos a algunos fantasmas. Parece que es un cambio legal si apuestas el puesto. Pero no puedes perder a propósito, así que nunca lo recuperó. Le dijimos a la gente que estaba cansado, pero la verdad es que me negué a seguir apostando luego de las primeras dos veces.

-¿Así que te lo quedaste?

-Me lo quedé.

-¿Por qué?

-Es divertido ser Director. Si omites el trabajo que a veces hay.

-¿Qué tan divertido?

El rubio sonrió de lado y se sentó en su regazo.

-Oh, muy divertido. Especialmente cuando puedes perder horas con tu próximo profesor de Artes Oscuras fingiendo que tienen una reunión de trabajo.

-Quidditch-corrigió Harry-¿Entonces estoy contratado?

-Creo que sí.-dijo casi rozando sus labios-si haces horas extras en mi despacho.

Harry rio.

-¿Haciendo?

-¿Qué tal besando?

Estaban tan cerca …

-¡Harry Potter!- se escuchó la voz de Hermione y ambos se sobresaltaron. Un poco confundidos salieron de ese pequeño rincón del despacho de Draco, para mirar la puerta desde la cual se escuchaba los gritos.

-Directora Granger-se escuchó la voz de los profesores también- No puede interrumpir así en la Oficina del Director.

Draco miró a Harry divertido y tomó su mano antes de caminar hacia la puerta para abrirla y dejar pasar a la castaña.

-Creo que puedes quedarte, siempre que te despidan antes o no te arrastren en un barco a Inglaterra-anunció empujándolo hacia ella.

-Directora-anunció suavemente y le sonrió de lado.

Ella se derritió.

Harry gruñó.

 _Ni Hermione podía arruinar ese día, créeme. Lo que sí estuvo cerca, fue la poción de Draco, cuya efervescencia, provocó un olor que hizo que mi estómago se revolviera._

 _O puede que hayan sido sus besos._

 _O el miedo a Hermione._

 _Como sea, era culpa de Draco._

 _._

 **19.-Inmarcesible**

 _Que no puede marchitarse_

Harry tenía que admitir que Durmstrang tenía lo suyo. Podía ser muy agradable en primavera y silenciosamente hermoso en invierno. Que Draco estuviera aquí lo hacía mejor también, especialmente porque el rubio tenía un piano que tocaba muy seguido en su habitación.

Un día volando vio un árbol rojo y se acercó a él. Era raro, porque estaban en invierno y todo lo cubría la nieve. Así que decidió preguntarle a Draco.

-Es el árbol del destino- le dijo mientras firmaba unos papeles- o al menos eso dicen los estudiantes. Rojo como el hilo del destino. Dicen que quienes lo encuentran es porque su vida a estado unida a la misma persona por varias reencarnaciones. Una persona que encuentran tarde o temprano. Pero uno nunca sabe porque hasta ahora todos los que conozco, incluso yo mismo lo he visto. Lo curioso es que nunca se ha marchitado.

Harry asintió.

-Entonces, ¿No sabes si es verdad?

-Ni idea.

Cuando el rubio siguió en los suyo, Harry salió nuevamente y se dirigió hacia su nueva curiosidad. Se acercó al árbol y atrapó una hoja que caía. Cuando esta se volvió un montón de hilo rojo y se desvaneció como agua adentrándose en la tierra, sonrió.

-¿A qué no adivinas que he visto?-le preguntó al rubio en la cena.

Draco bostezó levemente y frotó sus ojos, cansado.

-¿Qué has visto?

-Mi hilo rojo del destino.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.

-¿Y lo sigues viendo?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces?-dijo esperando más información.

-De hecho, estoy viendo donde termina y donde comienza en este momento.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-Espero que empiece contigo y acabe conmigo, o estarás en problemas.

-De hecho, no es así-dijo el de ojos verdes tan serio que Draco abrió la boca indignado.-De alguna forma empieza contigo y acaba conmigo.

Draco respiró profundamente.

-Idiota-dijo pegándole y Harry rio.

-Me debías una por sonreírle así a Hermione y hacer que ahora cada vez que ella te vea se sonroje.

Draco rio y le sacó la lengua.

-Soy encantador y es que no viste lo que acabo de enviarle.

Harry lo miró con la ceja alzada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una flor inmarcesible.

-Y a mí no me regalas ni una pequeña snitch-suspiró Harry.

-¿Para qué la quieres? Mi cariño por ti ha sido inmarcesible desde que te conocí.

Harry se sonrojó.

-Sé que te sonará tonto, ¿pero qué es inmarcesible?

-¿Te acabas de sonrojar y no tienes ni idea?

-No.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-En serio, Potter.

-¿Pero qué es?

-¿Qué tal si tomas un diccionario algún día de éstos y lo averiguas?

-¿Qué tal si me lo dices?

Draco alzó la ceja.

-Es la característica principal del árbol del destino.

-¿Es rojo?

Chavdar gruñó como siempre, y le dio un golpe a Harry.

-Inmarcesible es que no se marchita, soso inculto. En pocas palabras te ha querido con la misma intensidad desde el principio. Por Merlín, estoy empezando a creer que ustedes disfrutan hablar empalagosamente solo por fastidiarme.

Ambos rieron.

-Claro que no-dijeron en tono inocente a la vez.

Pero mirándose divertidos chocaron puños bajo la mesa.

 _Inmarcesible, esa palabra me encanta. Describe mi amor por Draco, el de Draco por mí. Habla de un para siempre, y al final, todos quieren eso._

.

 **20.- Desenlace**

 _La resolución de una historia._

Ron nunca había visto Durmstrang en su vida pero pese a eso, cuando Harry lo invitó las primeras veces a visitarle, se negó; no tan acostumbrado a la idea de verlo empalagoso con Malfoy (a quién no llegó a ver por estar de misión) y ocupado con su trabajo.

Por eso se alegró muchísimo cuando Harry volvió a Inglaterra por unos días.

Al principio le molestó mucho que llegara con su nuevo acompañante, ya que eso ponía a Hermione muy ilusionada. No obstante, cuando Malfoy entró por la puerta del colegio siendo arrastrado por el moreno, debía admitir que sí, estaba tan bueno como Hermione decía y admitía que tenía razón al decirle que Harry simplemente no podría haberse resistido ni intentándolo.

-Harry-saludó la directora apenas entraron- Te he extrañado-dijo rodeándole el cuello con las manos.

-Hola Mione, Hola Ron-saludó dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué tal compañero?, Malfoy-saludó

Draco hizo una señal de saludo.

-Weasley. Granger.

-Weasley-dijeron a la vez los dos amigos de su ahora prometido.

-¿Entonces, Harry?-motivó Hermione-¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirnos?

-¡Draco está embarazado!- casi gritó alegre.

-¿Embarazado?-gritó Ron y los alumnos que cruzaban por ahí se empezaron a reunir para ver el show.

-Creí que dijimos discreción Potter-gruñó el rubio.

-Eso es…-se interrumpió Ron viendo la mirada asesina en distintos niveles de los tres que estaban con él- genial.

-¿Verdad que si?-preguntó alegremente Harry.

-Sí.

-Si me disculpan-dijo Draco- yo iré a visitar a Blaise y a Luna. Pansy ya debe estar aquí con Theo.

-Cuídate-dijo Harry dándole un pequeño beso que hizo que las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaran, aun cuando él tenía cara de claras intenciones de asesinato.

-No me va a pasar nada aquí.

Y se alejó en su elegante caminar por los pasillos, directo a Slytherin.

-¿Dónde estudiara cuando crezca?-preguntó Ron para evitar que sus dos amigos siguieran viendo el caminar del rubio, y Hermione y Harry lo miraron como si fuera obvio.

-En Durmstrang

-En Hogwarts

-¿Dumstrang?

-¿Hogwarts?

-Draco y tú estudiaron en Hogwarts-dijo Hermione con el tono de que era lo correcto.

-Draco y yo enseñamos en Durmstrang-dijo el moreno con tono de que era obvio.

-No es bueno que lo padres enseñen a los hijos.

-¿Así que enviaras a tus hijos con Draco?

-Si-dijo ella firmemente

-No-dijo Ron y luego se volteó hacia ella.- ¿De verdad vas a enviar a nuestros hijos con el hurón?

Hermione se alzó de hombros y Ron lo miró acusadoramente.

-Tú solo quieres ver al hurón más seguido.

Ella tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-¡Harry!-se quejó el pelirrojo-dile algo.

-Draco es mío. Si intentas robármelo te colgaré.

-¡No eso!

-Solo quiero verlo un poquito-admitió ella.

-Supongo que solo porque eres como mi hermana, pero no te acerques más de un metro o habrán consecuencias.

-¿Intentan muchos acercársele? Parece intocable.

-No creerías cuantos lo intentan al día. He maldecido al menos a dos alumnos esta semana y casi hechizo a cuatro.

-Increíble. No puedo creer que tengan el valor de enfrentarse a ti.

-Yo también lo haría si el premio fuera Draco.

-Bueno... quizá yo también-murmuró la castaña- si no estuviera casada…

Ron abrió la boca indignado.

-Ustedes dos son insoportables-se quejó Weasley-iré a escuchar que tiene que decir el hurón. Será mejor que oír del hurón-dijo empezando a caminar a las mazmorras. Quizá podría convencer a Malfoy de nunca enviarles una carta de admisión a sus hijos. Podría recordarle su odio a los Weasley. O tal vez mandarle la citas de reunión de padres a él específicamente.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Veinte palabras hermosas**

¿Las conocías todas?

 ** _._**

Las segundas veinte

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **1.- Alba**

 _Primera luz del día antes de salir el sol_

Draco apartó los papeles de su vista y se estiró, bostezando elegantemente. Bueno, lo más elegante que se podía después de su larga jornada de trabajo. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, pesando en lo mucho que no quería regresar a casa. Un departamento totalmente vacío, donde nadie le esperaba.

No es que vivir en la Mansión hubiese sido diferente. Sus padres se habían marchado a Francia apenas se dio la oportunidad, sin más aviso que una fría nota que decía que, obviamente, se marchaban y habían dispuesto del dinero que les quedaba para ello. Sin embargo, siendo tan considerados, le dejaban la propiedad familiar.

 **Conclusión:** Draco estaba más solo que una roca y el único dinero disponible era lo que encontrara en su mansión.

Con una sonrisa divertida recordó como había organizado una venta vía lechuza e invitado a amigos de sus padres, los de otros países, para que compraran lo que quisieran de la mansión. Y para su suerte varios habían asistido. Se habían llevado joyas, pinturas, jarrones, el retrato de sus ancestros (vaya uno a saber para que lo querían), y oh, vaya... seguramente su padre extrañaría su colección de objetos de magia negra que estaban en su posesión; y su madre...esa encantadora mujer, probablemente echaría de menos sus lujosos vestidos de fiesta que nunca había estrenado.

Pero ni modos, ¿Verdad? Uno tenía que hacer sacrificios. Especialmente cuando dejas a tu hijo sin un knut.

 **Conclusión:** Draco estaba solo, pero con dinero que se iría a su bóveda particular y con una mansión que, gracias a los libros de su padre, ahora era enteramente suya.

Se rio entre dientes...El día que volvieran, estaría en grandes problemas, pero mientras tanto, tendría tiempo de hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Cerrando los ojos por fin, Draco observó como la luz del sol empezaba a filtrarse desde su ventana y sonrió.

.

.

.

 _Porque a pesar de no ser tan rico como antes, el alba indicaba un día mejor que cualquiera de su adolescencia._

.

 **2.- Nostalgia**

 _Pena de verse ausente de la patria o de los amigos._

Draco era un inefable, pero no cualquier inefable. Era el Jefe de Departamento de Misterios. Eso, por supuesto, era desconocido por todo aquel que no fuese inefable, (o el Ministro, pero él no importaba) así que para cumplir su trabajo debía enterarse de todo, absolutamente todo, lo que pasaba en su departamento. Los demás veían en él a un simple inefable, pero a él no le importaba porque podía vagar por la Sala de la Muerte, la Sala de los Cerebros, la Sala de las Profecías, la Sala del Tiempo, la Sala del Espacio y por supuesto, la Sala del Amor. La cual, por cierto, tenía una nueva adquisición: El espejo de Oesed.

Draco sabía lo que vería ahí, vería a Pansy sonriendo de pequeña, parloteando como siempre, mientras Blaise platicaba cualquiera otra cosa y Theo leía un libro. Lo sabía porque era el tipo de momentos que Draco había realmente apreciado y conservaba en su corazón. Los momentos que realmente extrañaba. Todo era tan diferente ahora... Pansy se había marchado a Nueva York, Blaise a Italia y Theo a Venecia. Draco era el único que se había quedado ahí, en el lugar donde nació, creció y estudió... porque a pesar de todo lo malo, de lo difícil que fue después de la guerra, éste era su hogar. Aquí estaba todo lo que lo definía como persona, lo que debía arreglar para sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

Quizá fue por el hecho de que añoraba demasiado esos días, que lo que vio en el espejo lo sorprendió tanto. En el espejo se encontraba él, si, de pequeño, pero contrario a lo que esperaba no estaba con Pansy, con Blaise, ni siquiera con Theo.

Estaba con Potter, volando en el aire, peleando como siempre.

¿Me estás diciendo que extraño mi adolescencia?, le preguntó al aire. Pero él sabía que no, no era eso.

 _Él sentía nostalgia por aquellos días en que era alguien importante para Potter, lo suficientemente digno para atraer su atención._

 _Lo suficientemente importante para ser mirado._

.

 **3.-Superfluo**

 _No necesario, que está de más_

Queriendo olvidar su último pensamiento antes de salir de la Sala del Amor, Draco se apresuró a volver a casa. O al menos esa era la idea, porque sabiendo que todavía debía revisar las otras salas, chasqueó los labios y resopló, antes de dirigirse a la Sala de Muerte.

Aunque habían pasado varios años de la Batalla en el Departamento de Ministerios, a manos de nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter y sus amigos, éste seguía siendo un desastre. La Sala del Amor, gracias a Merlín no había sido tocada. Él podía saber eso porque, entre otras cosas, seguía tan perfecta como el día que fue creada. Todas las pociones de amor, todos los libros, hechizos, seguían intactos. La Sala de la Muerte también estaba bien, quizá porque el velo no fue hechizado, y a cambio de ello, Sirius Black lo atravesó.

Draco tenía la teoría, bueno los inefables tenían la teoría, de que el velo de la Sala de la Muerte, de haber sido destruido, tenía el potencial de extenderse por el Mundo Mágico matando a todos, o de dejar salir a los Muertos. Merlín no quiera ninguna de esas cosas, porque Draco no estaba seguro de poder soportar a todas esas personas que, desafortunadamente, habían formado parte de su familia en algún momento.

En fin, las otras salas eran el problema.

En la Sala de los Cerebros, decenas de ejemplares valiosos se habían caído. Hizo una mueca de asco. Batido, era la forma correcta de decirlo. Así que cientos de años de conocimientos e información se habían perdido y botado a la basura. En la Sala del Espacio, aún extrañaban a Plutón; oh, y la Sala del Tiempo había dicho adiós a todos sus giratiempos. Bueno, no a todos. Draco estaba seguro de que aún existía uno, que se había recuperado de manos de Hermione Granger. Por supuesto, todos le agradecieron por salvar un giratiempo, después de que ella y sus amigos destruyeran el resto en una batalla ideada precisamente para matar a Potter y que resultó ser una trampa. Pero ¡hey!, no importaba ¿cierto?

-¡Jefe!-escuchó la voz de Cho corriendo hacia él y se detuvo curioso porque, admitiéndolo, cada vez que ella lo llamaba la información obtenida era realmente interesante. Y bueno, era una buena amiga-Espera, Jefe.- Gritó nuevamente ella, y él se giró para mirarla.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Algún problema con la Sala del Tiempo?- Por favor, di que no, pensó.

Cho rio divertida.

-Merlín no lo quiera. Ese gran reloj que Hermione usó para aplastar a algún mortífago se cree elfo doméstico y sigue azotándose contra la pared- se burló, pero después se puso seria y lo miró con esa cara que le indicaba que, prontamente, tendría que hablar con el Ministro.- Ha pasado algo interesante que tienes que ver.

Draco alzó la ceja, y decidió que irse a casa era una buena idea.

-No puedo, iba a casa a dormir un rato.

Y solo dicho eso, siguió su camino. Tomándolo de la mano, Cho lo encaminó a la Sala de la Profecías, donde era la guardiana.

Él quiso azotarse contra la pared.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿no puede esperar a mañana? Me pasé aquí toda la noche, necesito una ducha y un buen sueño, no importa el orden; y, sobre todo, que mis inefables sean lo más misteriosos que pueden sobre mi ubicación y lo que estoy haciendo.

Cho sonrió, pero aun así se mantuvo firme.

-No, no. Sybill Trelawney ha dicho una nueva profecía y la hemos guardado en su esfera de cristal y todo; pero enserio, tienes que escucharla, nos espera mucho trabajo por delante.

Draco suspiró y asintió. Cuando entraron a la sala, Cho tomó la esfera y la liberó, para la vista de Draco. Era un proceso realmente interesante, admitió. Nunca en su vida habría pensado en liberar ninguna, pese a que estuviera de lo más curioso. Deseaba conservar su salud mental. Tampoco le había pedido a Cho que le mostrara nada, aunque ahora admitía que debió hacerlo.

« _El futuro dueño del Mundo Mágico nacerá en 4 años...-le dijo la profesora a Hermione Granger, la aprendiz de la directora de Hogwarts- Nacido del Héroe del Mundo Mágico y de aquel con la sangre más pura de éste, crecerá y someterá al mundo mágico a una era de paz y armonía...Logrará lo que el Señor Tenebroso deseó para sí y no pudo, tendrá el respeto de todo ser y criatura mágica, y su magia no tendrá igual... Serán él y sus descendientes los que gobiernen el Mundo Mágico de ahora en adelante. Y todo iniciará por un re encuentro predestinado de sus padres, cuyo amor será la fuerza que le dará a nuestro futuro guía el poder..._ »

Draco miró la esfera mágica con la boca abierta. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó así, pero Cho tuvo que cerrársela.

-Lo sé. Yo también me quedé igual.

.

.

.

 _Decir que estaba impactado, temeroso de lo que vendría, era superfluo._

 _Sin embargo, no era tan sorprendente, si relacionaba a Potter._

.

 **4.-Efímero**

 _De corta duración_

Cuando sus neuronas se reconectaron, Draco miró a Cho y le dio la orden de que nadie más se enterara. La preocupación lo embargó también, ¿Hermione Granger ya le habría dicho a Potter? Probablemente sí. Sí, y él estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Dónde está Granger?¿Dónde está Potter?-le exigió lo más rápido posible al Guardián del Espacio, el cual sabía dónde se encontraba cada cosa y persona en el mundo, y él, preocupado por el estado de su Jefe, le informó que estaban en el Ministerio, precisamente en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Aquí, pensó. En el jodido Cuartel de Aurores, donde todos pueden enterarse.

Lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió ahí sin importarle la mirada de los demás, e intentó entrar sin más a la Oficina de Harry Potter. Bloqueada, carajo. Bien jugado. Intentó con un Alohamora, no se abrió. Perfecto, pensó. Así que hizo lo que todo inefable respetable haría en el Departamento de Aurores.

Tocó la puerta.

Cuando los otros no abrieron, resopló.

-¡Carajos, Potter! ¡Abre!

Curiosamente no tuvo que repetirse. La puerta se abrió de inmediato, y la mirada verde esmeralda, que no había visto en tanto tiempo, lo miró sorprendido. Él entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Malfoy?

-Cállate. -Le dijo y entonces caminó hasta Hermione-¿Cuánto le has dicho?

La castaña lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?-preguntó Harry preocupado. No había visto cara a cara a Malfoy en años. Sabía que trabajaba ahí, por supuesto, pero no había hablado con él nunca. Malfoy había pasado de él, así que Harry se había enojado y había hecho lo mismo. En algún punto, esa acción deliberada se había vuelto una costumbre, pese a que siempre se preguntaba qué exactamente hacía el otro y lo miraba a la distancia cuando era posible.

-La profecía-rebatió

-¿Profecía?

-De eso te estaba hablando, Harry. -Mencionó la castaña-Creo que lo que Sybill dijo era eso, una profecía.

-¿Y es sobre mí de nuevo?

-No. Es sobre tu hijo.

-No tengo un hijo.

-Merlín, Potter. Lo tendrás, y necesito que no se lo digas a nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque intentaran evitar que nazca, por supuesto.

Eso preocupó a Harry.

-¿Por qué, que dice?

Hermione suspiró y le mostró a Harry una botellita.

-¿Eso es un pensamiento?

-Sí.

Draco suspiró.

-Granger, como futura Directora de Hogwarts debiste ir con el Ministro, con los Inefables. Nuestro deber era decirte cómo proceder...

-¿Ocultárselo a Harry? Es mi amigo-dijo ofendida.

-Sí, y ahora estará muy preocupado sobre el futuro de su hijo. Vivirá cada momento ansioso. Si hubieras venido conmigo desde el principio...

-Espera,- interrumpió Harry- ¿Por qué contigo?

-Porque él es el Jefe del Departamento de Misterios-concluyó Granger, con su gran inteligencia.

-Sí.

-¿Eres el Jefe?

Draco lo miró confundido.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Unos meses, si acaso.

-Increíble.

Draco no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan. Avergonzado de eso, miró de nuevo a Hermione.

-En fin, necesito que vengas conmigo. Tomaremos las medidas necesarias para llevar esto de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Mejor manera posible? ¿Cómo con Harry?

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Las medidas fueron buenas, fueron sus padres quienes escogieron mal a su guardián.

Luego miró a Harry, quien no sabía si enojarse o no por lo dicho, y suspiró.

-Tú también puedes venir, sé que de alguna u otra forma Granger terminará diciéndotelo. Y prometo que no enviaré a tu hijo lejos de ti.

Harry, determinado, asintió y los tres salieron de la Oficina de éste. Incómodo, el moreno quiso sacar plática.

-¿Entonces, cómo has estado?

Draco lo miró por segundos como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo y Harry se calló.

-Bien-respondió, pero no dijo nada más y continuó su camino.

.

.

.

 _Por supuesto, ese efímero momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron, fue como recuperar una parte de sí mismo que ignoraba que extrañaba._

.

 **5.-Compasión**

 _Sentimiento de pena, ternura, e identificación ante los males de alguien._

Harry miró impactado como se desvanecía la imagen que Cho le mostró.

-¿Dices que mi hijo gobernará el Mundo Mágico?

-Bueno, nosotros no lo decimos. Lo dijo Trelawney.

-4 años...Cuando tenga 27 años tendré un hijo destinado a gobernar el Mundo Mágico. Por Merlín, todo el Mundo Mágico. Cada mago, bruja, niño, hará su voluntad sin chistar.

Draco alzó la ceja...

-¿Eso es lo que te molesta?, ¿que gobierne el mundo mágico?

Harry lo miró extrañado.

-No deberíamos tener un amo. Nadie debería tenerlo.

Hermione asintió conforme a sus palabras.

-Espera, espera. -Dijo Draco- Nadie habló de un amo. Dice que empezará una era de paz y armonía. Yo lo veo más como un líder.

Cho asintió de acuerdo y tomó la mano de Harry.

-Es tu hijo, Harry. Tú lo criarás para que sea bondadoso.

-No es sólo mío... Es hijo de un sangre pura.

-¿Cómo es tan malo eso?-preguntaron Cho y Draco a la vez.

-No lo entienden, tendrá todos esos estúpidos estándares que...-cuando miró los ojos entrecerrados de los otros dos se detuvo.

-Creo que nos está discriminando por nuestra sangre-mencionó ella.

-No te preocupes por ello, ya le jalará sus orejas su futura esposa. Me aseguraré de recordarle este momento con frecuencia, y él seguramente con su gran inteligencia dará su opinión y ella volverá a jalarle. Me volveré su mejor amigo de ser necesario.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-¿Entonces, qué haremos Draco?-preguntó la asiática y él suspiró. Tenía la idea de que no había suspirado nunca tanto en un día.

-Malfoy,- le llamó la castaña- ¿Quién tiene la sangre más pura del Mundo Mágico?

Él la miró con la ceja alzada.

-¿Inglés, Francés, en general?

-Eso será difícil de adivinar- murmurró Cho.-Deberíamos hablar con muchas familias para ver su árbol familiar, tomaría años.

-O simplemente podríamos esperar a que Potter se enamore y se case. Tenga un lindo bebé y que cuando crezca éste nos gobierne.

-¡Draco! -Reclamó la asiática, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? Potter podría facilitarnos la vida; no sé tú, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo ese misterioso plan que tenías hace unas horas?

Él rio, ante la sorpresa de los Gryffindors.

-Sí, ese estaría bien- empezó, pero al ver la indignación de la ex-gryffindor, suspiró.-Bien, aquí en Inglaterra no hay que investigar tanto, ¿cierto? Todas las familias de sangre pura están relacionadas entre sí o traen alguien de fuera, porque si sólo permites que tus hijos e hijas se casen con gente de sangre pura, las opciones son limitadas. Además, muchos se han mezclado con sangre sucia – lo dijo tan casual que difícilmente se oyó como un insulto- o mestizos; así que en realidad quedan no quedan muchos que tengan una sangre realmente pura.

Harry abrió los ojos.

-Sonaste igual que Sirius, excepto por la parte de los sangre sucia -susurró, y Draco lo miró por segundos, luego se alzó de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿ya que presumiste siempre que todos tus familiares tenían sangre pura, algunos fueron incestuosos?-preguntó Hermione y Draco hizo una mueca.

-Algunos. Pero usualmente los Malfoy traen a sus parejas de fuera, o se relacionan con personas con al menos 10 generaciones lejos de sus descendientes para evitar que nazcan con retrasos mentales, u otras cosas. Tú sabes, aquí en Londres sólo están los sagrados 28, quienes se supone que hace años tenían las suficientes generaciones mágicas para ser llamados sangre puras.

Hermione lo miró interesada.

-¿En serio? ¿Quiénes?

-Los Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley y Yaxley. -Declamó como quien cuenta los números del 1 al 30-O bueno, eso era hasta 1930. Había otras familias que en ese entonces no fueron consideradas, como la Brown, Borgin, Goyle, Moody y los Potter.

-Interesante, ¿quiénes podrían relacionarse con Harry?

-Bueno, muchas familias ya fueron eliminadas y otras perdieron su pureza. Por ejemplo, James Potter era un sangre pura, pero se casó con una hija de muggles. Mágicamente Potter es un sangre pura, pero en cuestión de sangre es un mestizo.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?- Preguntaron esta vez Harry y Hermione, quien oyendo sus voces a coro, se miraron entre sí.

Draco los miró y se alborotó el cabello. No era el mejor momento para una clase de magia.

-Es complicado de explicar.-Terminó por decir- En fin, solo sé de algunos descendientes. Está Hanna Abbott, que es mestiza. De los Black quedamos Teddy, que es... bueno, se puede contar como mestizo, la Tía Andrómeda y yo. Millicent Bulstrode, Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, por supuesto, Ernest Macmillan, yo nuevamente con los Malfoy, Pansy, Molly Prewett, cuyos hijos serían sus descendientes, el ministro Shacklebolt, el viejo profesor Slughorn, los Weasley de nuevo, Lavander Brown y Gregory Goyle.

Hermione lo miró fijo.

-Entonces las opciones son: Millicent Bulstrode-Harry hizo una mueca- Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, Neville, Ernie, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny, Percy y George- cuando Harry la miró, hizo una mueca-¡Son los únicos solteros! -se defendió y prosiguió-Lavander Brown y Draco Malfoy.

El rubio se sobresaltó.

-¿Yo?

-Bueno, los hombres también se embarazan.

Harry jadeó.

-¿Lo hacen?

-Por Merlín, Harry-resopló exasperada.

-Bueno, entonces también agrega a Krum a la lista. Él también es sangrepura. -Se quejó Draco.-Luego miró a Cho-Cho también entraría en la cuenta y las hermanas Patil. Además Potter simplemente podría embarazarse de un hombre casado; dado el caso, él podría dejar a su esposo o esposa por él.

-Por Merlín-resopló Harry y se tapó el rostro.

-No te estreses, Harry. Es aquel con la sangre más limpia.

Ellas miraron a Draco esperando que dijera algo.

-Sí, mira-pensó por segundo qué decir- Millicent, Astoria y Daphne Greengrass no tienen las suficientes generaciones para ser candidatos. Ernie, Lavander y Pansy no tienen más generaciones que la mía así que eso los elimina. Cho y los Weasley tampoco. Eso te deja con averiguar si Longbottom o Víctor Krum tienen más generaciones mágicas que yo y podrás eliminarme.

La mirada de Harry se posó en él durante eternos segundos y él no pudo evitarlo, desvió la mirada.

-Pues sí, es eso. Ejem, bueno quizá la persona venga de otro lugar, así que no olvides a las Patil. Por el momento no te preocupes, tenemos que...

Un mareo lo tomó por sorpresa. Escuchó su apellido en la voz de los dos Gryffindors y su nombre en la de Cho. Quiso responderles pero estaba realmente agotado.

-¿Malfoy, estás bien?-escuchó más cerca la voz de Harry. Probablemente era porque estaba inclinándose hacia él.

La sensación de caer y la oscuridad lo embargaron.

Se desmayó.

.

.

.

 _No debía tener compasión del estado de Potter, él era quien estaba exhausto a morir._

 **6\. Ataraxia**

 _Imperturbabilidad, serenidad_

La siguiente vez que despertó estaba en el sofá de su oficina. Tenía una tela en su cabeza y la luz que atravesaba la ventana, naranja, indicaba el atardecer.

-17 generaciones de sangre pura-dijo una voz cerca de él, y volteó para encontrar a Potter en el sillón del frente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sobándose la cabeza y sentándose. Todo le dolía. Se preguntó si había llegado a golpearse. Quizá así era, y Potter (y su profecía) era un producto de su imaginación.

-Krum tiene 17 generaciones de sangre pura,-Declaró Harry y la mente de Draco procesó que hablaba de su descendencia familiar- las Patil tienen 20 y Neville, 23. ¿Qué hay de ti?-Preguntó ansioso y sus ojos esmeralda lo miraron con sentimientos que no podía entender.

Se sostuvo la cabeza, calculando dolorosamente.

-35...-declaró sintiendo una punzada en sus sienes.

-Por lo que tú tendrías la sangre más pura...

-De aquí-declaró, Draco sobándose la frente.

Pudo observar los labios de Potter, estaba mordiéndose. Sabiendo lo que significaría que él tuviera la sangre más pura, y que existía la posibilidad de que su hijo fuera el dueño del mundo mágico, intentó mantener la esperanza de encontrar a alguien con más generaciones mágicas.

.

.

.

 _Quizá caer en una especie de ataraxia._

.

 **7\. Resiliencia**

 _Capacidad de adaptación de un ser vivo frente a un agente perturbador o un estado adverso._

Si había algo que Draco sabía que lo caracterizaba era su resiliencia. Él era un superviviente, y no por ser el más fuerte o él más listo; esos eran Harry Potter y Theodore Nott, aunque algo había de eso. Miró a Potter, quien lo miraba fijamente. Esperando algo... Draco no sabía qué.

-Malfoy, si él es nuestro hijo...

-Potter, -interrumpió no queriendo escucharlo-no te limites a mí, ¿está bien? Deja que veamos quien más tiene la suficiente sangre pura, ¿De acuerdo? Además, tú y yo no nos hemos reencontrado precisamente. Ambos sabíamos que compartíamos un mismo punto en el espacio.

Harry asintió tenso.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con mis subordinados. Me pondré en contacto contigo más adelante.

Potter asintió a regañadientes y él salió de la habitación.

-No-dijo en voz alta como para convencerse. Él no era la futura pareja de Potter, ellos no tendrían ningún hijo, y mucho menos se casaría con él. Potter era... demasiado bueno para él. Draco lo podía ver con alguien mejor, alguien a quien de seguro había conocido en algún momento de su vida y que llegaría pronto. O quizá en 1 año, 2, 3, eso no lo sabía.

Pero Draco no se arriesgaría a enamorarse de Potter para que éste lo dejara con el corazón roto, por estar predestinado a alguien más. No. Potter estaría lo más lejos posible de él mientras arreglaba todo para que la profecía no saliera de ahí y mantuviera vivo a Potter, a quien fuera su pareja, y a ese bebé.

.

.

.

 _Su resiliencia tenía límites._

.

 **8\. Ojalá**

 _Denota vivo deseo de que ocurra algo._

Cuando Harry se apareció en la oficina de Hermione, lo hizo desanimado, y debió notarse en su cara porque Hermione lo miró con compasión y lo invitó a sentarse; después lanzó un hechizo a su alrededor para que no les escucharan, y uno hacia la puerta, para que no pudiera ser abierta.

-¿Entonces, que ha pasado?-preguntó la mujer con suavidad.

-Él ha dicho que tiene que investigarse más familias antes de dar por hecho que él es el otro padre del bebé.

-Bueno, es cierto. ¿Dijo algo más?

Harry negó.

-No, como buen Slytherin se marchó de ahí lo más pronto que pudo.

Hermione hizo una mueca que quiso imitar una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué estás tan enfadado? Él tiene razón. Mientras sabemos quién es la madre, o padre de tu hijo, debe asegurarse de proteger la profecía. Y lo que sea que hacen los inefables con ella. Lo que sí lamento es que no hayamos podido contársela a Ron. Pero bueno, como futura Directora de Hogwarts, sabía que tendría que guardarle algunos secretos.

-¿Es tan importante como para que nos hayan sellado los labios sobre el tema?

-Bueno, cuando escuchas una profecía así lo primero que piensas es que nacerá alguien que se volverá una especie de amo o un gran líder; como ya hemos podido ver. Muchos estarán de acuerdo con que llegue esa era de paz, pero otros querrán evitar perder el poder que tienen ahora.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

-Es lo opuesto a con Voldemort.

-Sí, algo así. En fin. Piénsalo por este lado, si llegase a ser el hijo de Malfoy, éste estaría buscando su seguridad desde ahora.

Harry asintió y miró el Fénix que por ahora cuidaba Hermione.

-¿Él no sabe que te gustan los chicos, no?-Interrumpió ella y el moreno se sobresaltó y sonrojó.

-No lo sé, creo…he sido muy discreto con eso. Solo he salido con dos chicos muggles y no he llegado muy lejos. No creo, no esperaba, que él lo supiera. Es decir, literalmente nos hemos visto 6 veces en todo el año. Y eso que 4 han sido por todo esto de la profecía.

Mirándolo maternalmente, la castaña rodó los ojos.

-Oh, vamos. Malfoy te ha gustado desde cuarto año. Discreto no es la palabra que usaría sobre tu comportamiento. Tal vez al no verlo lo disimulabas pero ahora, él tiene que ser muy inocente o muy tonto para no darse cuenta que no te desagrado precisamente que pudiera ser el otro padre de tu hijo. Es más, vi esa mirada tuya cuando él mencionó sobre ser eliminado de las opciones. Parecías atravesarlo con la mirada, como preguntándole si realmente quería estarlo, o si te estaba retando a conquistarlo.

Avergonzado de la claridad de sus emociones, Harry se sacudió el cabello y la miró.

-¿Se notó mucho?

-Bueno, no sé si Cho lo vio, ni siquiera sé si Malfoy la entendió. Pero lo pusiste ligeramente incómodo y tuvo que desviar la mirada de inmediato.

-No me molestaría que él fuera el otro padre de mi hijo-mencionó bajito el auror y resopló hacia su cabello.

.

.

.

 _Es más, rogaba porque ojalá lo fuera._

.

 **9\. Ósculo**

 _Beso de respeto o afecto._

La siguiente vez que Harry y Draco se vieron, fue en la oficina de Harry. El rubio protegió con hechizos la salida de información y se sentó frente a él sin pedir permiso.

-¿Algo nuevo?-preguntó el moreno lo más amable que pudo, y le ofreció una taza de café. No era el mejor café del mundo, pero era café y la cafetera estaba a algunos pasos. Draco suspiró cansado y la aceptó de buena gana. Tenía ojeras y se veía cansado, por lo que era obvio que él y Cho estaban trabajando a toda potencia para saber quién más estaba involucrado en la profecía. Como habían pasado semanas sin verlo, Harry supuso que si lo visitaba, era porque quería decirle algo.

-Sí-suspiró el rubio y Harry se deleitó con la vista del slytherin tomando café y haciendo sonidos de gusto. Ocultó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la taza decía _Propiedad de Harry Potter,_ y se preguntó si realmente algún día el otro lo sería _._ Cuando el rubio lo miró de reojo, bajó la taza dispuesto a escucharlo.

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno, hemos estado comunicándonos con los Ministerios de otros países pero los resultados no han sido exactamente satisfactorios. Hasta ahora no ha aparecido nadie que supere las 35 generaciones. Como la diferencia entre cada generación abarca alrededor de 20 años entre los sangre puras, hablaríamos de al menos 700 años de existencia sanguínea comprobable.

Harry lo miró, sintiéndose satisfecho con la información.

-Sin embargo, hemos podido identificar a dos familias que dicen contar con las 35 generaciones mágicas. Ahora mismo se están investigando sus raíces, al igual que las mías. Las familias sangrepuras suelen ocultar los desafortunados accidentes con hijos de muggles, mestizos y renegados.

-¿Dos familias?

-Sí. Una cuenta con un chico de 20, y la otra con una chica de 22. También calculan la posibilidad de que hayan estado en el mismo lugar en alguna ocasión.

-Entiendo.

-Con respecto a tu hijo...-Sus palabras se interrumpieron porque la puerta sonó. Harry se puso de pie.

-¿Te molesta?

-No, adelante.

No debió haber tardado mucho atendiendo al secretario del Jefe de Aurores, quien lo había mandado a llamar. Pero para cuando se dio la vuelta, Draco ya estaba dormido, apoyado ligeramente en el respaldo del sillón. Sonrió quitando la taza de sus manos y le quitó los mechones rubios que tapaban su frente. Sólo entonces se inclinó ligeramente y le dio un beso en su frente.

-Descansa.-Dijo suavemente y lanzó un hechizo para que nadie entrara a molestarlo, pero Draco pudiera salir cuando quisiese. Esperaba no tardar mucho, si tenía suerte, podría verlo dormir un poco más.

.

.

.

 _Después de todo, quizá otro ósculo podría ser dado sin que el otro se enterase._

.

 **10\. Ademán**

 _Movimiento o actitud del cuerpo o de alguna parte suya con que se manifiesta disposición, intención o sentimiento._

-Malfoy-escuchó el llamado de alguien mientras lo movía en los hombros.- Malfoy, ¿Sigues vivo?

Él dio un pequeño gruñido.

-No. Regresa mañana.

La risa que prosiguió esa frase lo hizo abrir los ojos, para encontrar dos hermosas esmeraldas mirarlo con adoración. Adoración, se dijo para sí mismo y, enrojeciendo, se sentó en el sofá, con la intención de irse lo más pronto posible. Entonces recordó el objetivo principal de estar ahí.

-¡Potter!

-¿Si?-preguntó el otro tras unos segundos de silencio, mirándolo confundido. -¿Estás bien?

-No. Sí. ¿Cuánto dormí?

El moreno miró su reloj.

-Alrededor de unas dos horas. Tuve que salir y pensé que ya te habrías ido, pero debo admitir que necesitabas ese descanso. Entonces, ¿Qué decías sobre mi hijo?

Perdido momentáneamente, Draco lo miró fijo y después reaccionó.

-Oh, sí. Tu hijo. Le hemos dicho a las personas estrictamente necesarias y hemos hecho varias inquebrantables para que la información no se fugue o las personas con conocimientos del tema te lastimen a ti, a tu pareja o a tu hijo. Esa es la medida de protección principal, pero no la única. Como nadie se enterará de él, no correrá peligro. Podrás seguir tu destino con tranquilidad, conocer a tu pareja y tenerlo. En cuanto nazca será observado por alguien cada cierto tiempo, y de ser necesario les podremos guardias a los tres.

-¿Tres?

-Sí, tu familia y tú.

-Vaya.

-Pues sí. No parece mucho por el momento, pero de ser necesario el Ministerio los protegerá. Había muchas teorías, hipótesis y sin fin de suposiciones sobre el tema, pero no vale la pena decírtelo. Te prometo que me encargaré de que todo esté bien. Mientras tanto puedes escoger a un auror o inefable de tu elección para tu protección. De preferencia alguien con quien usualmente pases tiempo. Yo diría que Weasley es una buena opción, pero debe pasar conmigo para el juramento de silencio. También tendremos que pedirte que pongas barreras de seguridad en tu casa. Siendo el auror más poderoso, no le veo el caso a pedírselo a alguien más.

Harry sonrió.

-Bien. Gracias.- Dijo y dio un paso hacia él, quedando ligeramente cerca de Draco.

-Es mi deber.

Sabiendo que eso era todo lo que fue a hacer y que ya había perdido mucho tiempo en la oficina de Harry, y las habladurías que habría por las dos horas que se quedó ahí, se despidió y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

 _Era tonto, pero por un momento le pareció que Potter hizo ademán de abrazarlo._

 _Supuso que estaba agradecido._

.

 **11\. Nefelibata**

 _Dicho de una persona soñadora que no percibe la realidad._

Ron rio divertido cuando volteó a ver a Harry y éste sonreía, sin mirar nada en especial. Cuando se había enterado de lo del hijo de Harry, probablemente con Draco Malfoy, su primera reacción fue atragantarse con la galleta que estaba comiendo. Pero Harry se veía tan ilusionado por la idea de estar con Malfoy, que había olvidado la profecía. Harry veía la oportunidad de estar con el rubio y ¿qué más daba que su hijo pudiera ser poderoso o gobernara el mundo mágico?, lo único de lo que el moreno estaría orgulloso era que gracias a él podía obtener ese final feliz que nunca creyó posible. Y que tanto le había costado a Ron, literalmente, tragar.

-Lamento quitarte la sonrisa compañero, ¿pero y si resulta no ser Malfoy?

Harry lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

-Sé que es posible que no lo sea.

-¿Entonces por qué te aferras tanto a la idea de que sea él?

-Porque me encantaría que fuera posible.

-Bueno, digamos que convences a Malfoy de ser tu novio. Si él aceptara y lograras que correspondiera tus sentimientos... bueno, la profecía dice que tú amarás a la madre o padre de tu hijo. ¿Has pensado que eso implicaría el corazón roto para Malfoy?

Harry lo miró fijamente.

-Yo...no había pensado en eso.- Admitió.

-Entonces, creo que deberías dejar de coquetear con él. Al menos hasta que no sepas si realmente es el futuro padre de tus hijos.

-No estoy coqueteando

Ron rodó los ojos.

-Harry, incluso yo me he dado cuenta de la forma en que lo miras, en cómo le sonríes. Has ido a buscar avances solo para verlo aun cuando sabes que está obligado a decirte lo que encuentre. Merlín, creo que él único que no lo ha notado es el hurón. Se supone que es listo, astuto, ¿cómo puede no haberse dado cuenta? El otro día sostuviste su mano más de lo debido cuando se saludaron...

Harry rio.

-Es verdad.

-Y me has hecho ir al Departamento de Misterios más de cuatro veces en dos días.

-Sí.

-Hemos ido a correr en el parque cerca de su departamento.

-Ajam...

-Y desayunado en la cafetería que él lo hace, solo para toparnos con él y que no seas tan obvio.

-Se llama apoyo moral.

-Solo te falta enviarle flores.

Harry lo miró divertido.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Se las mando cada año. Como un anónimo. En cada cumpleaños. Estaba pensando en que quizá podría incluir mi nombre este año.

Ron suspiró dramáticamente.

-Has caído amigo. Profundo, tan hondo que ni con una lupa es posible mirarte.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron.

-No me importaría, ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué no te importaría?

-Que esa profecía no se cumpliera. No quiero un hijo poderoso, solo quiero...

-Hijos de Malfoy.

Harry se rascó el cabello apenado.

-Iba a decir una oportunidad. Pero lo otro no me molestaría tampoco.

Cuando la puerta sonó, Ron se puso de pie, listo para salir.

-¡Ron! Sal de ahí.- Se escuchó a través de la puerta.

-Debe ser Padma. Merlín, llevo horas holgazaneando. Me va a jalar las orejas por dejarla hacer sola el reporte de la misión.

Harry le sonrió.

-Suerte.

El pelirrojo asintió agradecido.

-Y vaya que la necesitaré.

Entonces, deteniéndose, para sorpresa de Harry se volteó y le sonrió enorme.

-Deberías invitarlo a salir de una vez. O él apenas se dará cuenta cuando tengan 70 años. Sé que vivimos alrededor de los 150 años pero no exageren con el cortejo, por favor.

Harry sonrió enorme y negó con la cabeza.

.

.

.

 _Él no le veía problemas a ser un nefelibata,_

 _no mientras Draco Malfoy estuviera en sus sueños._

.

 **12\. Mondo**

 _Limpio y libre de cosas añadidas o superfluas_

-Angélica Sullivan, en Nueva York tiene un ancestro mestizo que se hizo pasar por sangre pura. Pero Leandro Lorenco, en Italia sí que posee las 35 generaciones mágicas sangre pura.

Las palabras de Cho lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Hasta hace unos momentos, Draco había estado mirando las flores que alguien, no sabía quién, había enviado. Eran lirios blancos, lo que era curioso porque la gente usualmente enviaba rosas rojas. Cada año, desde los 18, llegaban puntuales en su cumpleaños, pero por alguna razón, hoy también habían llegado. Acariciando sus pétalos, suaves pétalos, se preguntó porque la persona que se las enviaba no se atrevía a hablarle. A Draco le encantaría agradecerle, aunque no avanzaran en nada parecido a una relación. Sin duda apreciaría la amistad de alguien que lo consideraba tan especial, como para enviarle flores y recordar su nacimiento, sin falta, cada año.

Volteó y la miró, asintiendo. Le hizo una señal de que prosiguiera.

-Y él estudió en Dusmtrang. Estuvo aquí el año pasado, hizo una visita al departamento de Aurores para quejarse del maltrato de uno de ellos en un incidente relacionado a la magia cerca de muggles. Quien atendió el caso fue...

-Potter-completó.

Ella asintió. Draco sintió su corazón volverse pesado, en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Hemos encontrado a alguien más?-preguntó

Cho se mordió el labio y lo miró con tristeza; como él estaba de espaldas, no lo notó.

-No, Jefe, pero aún nos faltan algunos Ministerios Mágicos que consultar.

Draco se dio la vuelta y asintió.

-Notifícale a Potter. ¿Alguna información extra?

-Sobre su árbol familiar...

-¿De quién, de Potter?

-No. De usted.

-¿Pasa algo con él? ¿Han terminado de examinarlo?

Cho negó.

-Alguno de sus pasados eran muy meticulosos con sus asuntos, quizá tardemos un poco más.

Draco sonrió.

-Ese es el porqué del gran misterio de la familia Malfoy.

Devolviendo la sonrisa, Cho lo miró preocupada.

-¿No quieres darle la noticia tú, Draco?-le preguntó perdiendo el respeto propio a su superior. El slytherin negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-De acuerdo.

Apenas los pasos se alejaron y la puerta fue cerrada, Draco suspiró.

Un corazón roto... Debió cuidarse de eso mucho antes.

Al menos no era como si nunca hubiera pensado que esto podía pasar.

.

.

.

 _Y contrario a hace unas semanas, una parte de él deseó tener la sangre más monda._

.

 **13\. Sempiterno**

 _Que durará siempre; que habiendo tenido principio no tendrá fin._

Harry miró a Cho realmente sorprendido.

-Dijiste que...

-Que existe una persona con 35 generaciones mágicas comprobables.

-Lo que significaría que si Malfoy no tiene las 35 generaciones mágicas comprobables, él sería el candidato exacto.

-Bueno, sí. Aunque faltan los reportes de otros ministerios, sería la persona más probable dado que solo se han topado una vez.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno, debo irme. -Comentó la chica levantándose-Draco solo me dijo que viniera y te informara, y a diferencia de él, yo no soy la Jefa y no puedo quedarme. Entonces, ¿por qué Draco se quedó tanto tiempo en tu oficina, Harry?-preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Mmmm...

-De acuerdo, no me digas. Draco ya me lo dirá. Nos vemos, Harry.

-Espera, ¿Por qué no vino él?

Cho sonrió.

-Está muy ocupado trabajando en otras cosas. Tú sabes... cosas de inefables.

-Ya. Por un momento pensé que no quería decírmelo.

La mueca de la asiática fue casi imperceptible.

-Bueno, tal vez también estaba admirando unas flores. Lirios blancos...- comentó amable-ha estado viéndolas todo el día.

-¿Le gustaron?-sonrió Harry

Cho se rio.

-Por supuesto que sí, Harry. Cada año se queda ahí, admirándolas por minutos. Pero, ¿por qué esta vez me pediste que las metiera? No es su cumpleaños.

-Estaba pensando en invitarlo a salir-confesó con una ligera sonrisa, pero luego ésta se esfumó, lo que provocó la confusión de la morena.

-¿Entonces por qué no estás feliz?

-Bueno, Ron opina que no es buena idea. Que a pesar de que pueda ser un novio genial, no puedo asegurarle a Draco una relación larga porque yo prácticamente estaría teniendo un hijo en unos años… Puede que no con él.

-No, ahora no parece buena idea, ¿Cierto?-comentó tristemente la chica– debiste haber hablado con él antes – susurró, se acercó y le dio un abrazo.- No te rindas ¿vale? Quizá Ron está mal. Quizá estar con esa persona al final no significa que no puedas estar con Draco. Les hará bien a los dos. Las relaciones no siempre duran toda la vida. Faltan 4 años, disfrútenlo. Sean felices juntos mientras puedan..

Mirando a la asiática salir, Harry miró sus papeles y los revolvió, encontrando una nota de compra. 24 lirios blancos, por los 24 años que tenía Draco.

-No quiero ponerle una fecha de caducidad.-Expresó firmemente, guardándolo en un cajón- No quiero una historia, quiero un para siempre.

.

.

.

 _Quería un romance sempiterno._

.

 **14\. Melancolía**

 _Tristeza vaga, profunda, sosegada y permanente, nacida de causas físicas o morales, que hace que quien la padece no encuentre gusto o diversión en nada._

Draco se sentía extraño. Quizá porque hacía días que no tenían avances sobre el caso de Potter, quizá por las flores, quizá porque había demasiadas cosas que hacer y todo se sentía insípido. Ya ni siquiera tenía ánimos de molestar a su tonto inefable en la Sala de la Muerte. Miró por última vez el reporte de los inefables en la Cámara del Tiempo. Por fin habían logrado que el Gran Reloj funcionara perfectamente y habían construido dos giratiempos más.

Mirando la fotografía de éstos, se preguntó qué haría él de poder usarlos, ¿Haría que sus padres no se unieran a Voldemort?, ¿se haría amigo de Potter?, ¿convencería a sus amigos de no ser mortífagos? ¿Se habría marchado como ellos?

Había tantas cosas que podrían ser cambiadas.

Suspiró y dejó los papeles de lado. Estaba saliendo del Ministerio cuando unos pasos apresurados se detuvieron a su lado y al detenerse pudo ver a Potter. Estaba ligeramente agitado por la carrera, y tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Espera, Malfoy.

El rubio lo miró fijamente e intentó sonreír cuando el otro lo hizo. Seguramente no le salió.

-Potter.

-No te ves bien, ¿te sientes mal?

-Estoy cansado. Algo estresado. Nada importante.

El otro lo miró fijamente.

-¿Vas a casa a dormir? Las últimas dos veces que te vi no pudiste evitar quedarte dormido.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Sí. En fin... Te veré luego, Potter.- Mencionó empezando a alejarse.

Harry se sobresaltó.

-¡No! Digo, te invito a cenar. Ron me ha dejado plantado y ahora tengo un pase doble sin usar para el restaurante nuevo del Callejón Diagon.

Eso no era del todo cierto. Le había dicho a Ron que no podía ir de ningún modo, y ahora el otro estaba indignado de estar siendo sustituido por Draco Malfoy. Pero por supuesto, el rubio no tenía por qué saber eso.

Viendo como el Slytherin lo miraba, queriendo saber que quería el moreno de él pero sin lograrlo del todo, Harry lo miró esperanzado. Draco miró al otro lado de la calle y suspiró. Sí, debería ir a casa y dormir, pero últimamente Potter estaba a su alrededor y aunque lo negara, era halagador.

-De acuerdo-respondió- Pero no será mucho tiempo. Estoy exhausto.

Harry sonrió enormemente.

.

.

.

 _Y Draco olvidó la melancolía que hasta hace minutos invadía su alma._

.

 **15\. Petricor**

 _Nombre que recibe el olor que produce la lluvia al caer sobre los suelos secos._

Para cuando se había dado cuenta, Draco almorzaba diariamente con Potter en el comedor del Ministerio de Magia. Estaba consciente que muchos hablaban de su reciente amistad, pero no le importaba mucho. Menos cuando en este momento no podía parar de reír.

-Y entonces Hermione se enfadó con él y lo convirtió en una comadreja. Literalmente. Pero no pudo deshacerlo y Ron tuvo que quedarse así por semanas. Él estaba bastante enojado, pero dijo que al menos no lo convirtió en algún herbívoro.

Draco suspiró divertido.

-Hubiera deseado verlo.

-Oh-brincó Harry ilusionado-Yo sé hacerlo. Te lo enseñaré en cuanto lo veamos, Hermione me enseñó a devolverlo a la normalidad.

Draco asintió.

-Sería genial.

Se despidieron y se marcharon a sus respectivos departamentos. Cuando más tarde Draco salió del Departamento de Misterios estaba lloviendo, así que lanzó un hechizo impermeable sobre sí.

-Yo lo prefiero a la antigua manera-dijo una voz cerca de él y Draco no se sorprendió cuando, al voltear, Harry estaba ahí, sonriendo y abriendo un paraguas gigante.

Sonrió y avanzó hacia él, sintiéndose de alguna manera tranquilo al escuchar su voz. Al principio había sido un poco incómoda la repentina invasión de su espacio personal, pero muy pronto se relajó. Quizá es que Potter siempre quería hacerlo reír, o porque Draco había estado pensando en la imagen que vio en el Espejo de Oesed, pero el moreno no tuvo ninguna objeción al intentar acercarse al rubio, siempre y cuando no pasara del ámbito amistoso al romántico.

-Es porque te criaste entre muggles, Potter. No recuerdo haberme preocupado nunca por si me he olvidado mi sombrilla.- Bromeó.

Harry sonrió y se puso a mi lado.

-¿Te gusta la lluvia, Draco?

Sin decir nada acerca del otro usando su nombre, Draco asintió y miró las gotas caer.

-Me gusta el sonido, el olor que se libera cuando la lluvia cae. Es...diferente. No sabría cómo explicarlo. Es un olor distinto, la tierra se humedece, el aire se vuelve más fresco, es como...

-Si la naturaleza se limpiara.

Draco sonrió.

-Sí. Esa es una buena descripción.

-Entonces...

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, ¿quieres compartir mi paraguas?

Mirándolo con curiosa diversión, el rubio asintió y se puso a su lado. Harry empezó a hablar de lo mucho que su ahijado había crecido y, dado que era familiar de Draco, de lo muy bueno que sería para ambos que se conociesen. El rubio dudó por segundos, e iba a decir algo decir algo cuando una figura vestida de inefable se apareció frente a ellos. Harry se sobresaltó, pero el rubio pareció reconocerlo, así que se acercó con el fin de preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Lo siguiente que ambos sabían es que un hechizo impactó al Slytherin de lleno y lo impactó contra el suelo.

-Ahora, no va a pasar. -Rio descontrolado el otro-Lo que esa vieja adivinó, nunca pasará. Y no pasará porque aun cuando no puedo lastimarlos, nadie dijo que no podía hacer esto.

Harry miró asustado al rubio inconsciente en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a él con el temor de que el hechizo hubiera sido un Avada Kedavra. Asustado, lo levantó del suelo, suplicando que despertara, que estuviera vivo. No vio como los Aurores llegaron y se llevaron al otro. No vio como Ron se apareció junto a él. Solo podía aferrarse a Draco y suplicar entre lágrimas que soportara. Que se quedara junto a él.

 _Y entre el petricor que lo rodeaba, Harry solo sintió el aroma del perfume de Draco desvanecerse a medida que la lluvia caía sobre ellos._

.

 **16\. Acendrado**

 _Puro, sin mancha ni defecto_

-Él tiene 37 generaciones mágicas.

Harry miró a Cho, sorprendido por sus palabras. Estaba mojado, sentado en la Sala de espera de San Mungo, junto a Hermione y a Ron, quienes apenas habían notado lo húmedo de su vestimenta.

A él no le importaba.

El momento más hermoso que hasta ahora había compartido con Draco se había convertido en su peor temor y el recuerdo que menos hubiera deseado que sucediera. Había estado esperando por cuanto, ¿Tres, cinco horas? No lo sabía y estaba asustado porque nadie decía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con voz titubeante hacia la inefable y ella lo miró triste y se sentó a su lado.

-Draco tiene 37 generaciones mágicas, -repitió la mujer-tiene la sangre más pura que existe en el Mundo Mágico entero- exclamó con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de feliz. -Aaron era quien revisaba su árbol familiar. Cuando él descubrió que Draco era de quien hablaba la profecía no dijo nada porque quería evitar que descubrieran que él quería impedir que tu futuro hijo naciera. Draco hizo que tomemos un voto inquebrantable de no lastimar de ninguna forma ni a ti, ni a tu futuro hijo, o futura pareja. No podíamos hablar de ello con alguien que no supiera de ella, no podíamos interponernos en el destino de la magia.

-¿Pero entonces por qué puedo hechizarlo?

-Lo dejó en una especie de coma. No lo lastimó físicamente ni mentalmente. Lo durmió.

Harry lo miró impactado y se mordió los labios dolorosamente, sintiendo como los ojos se le cubrían de lágrimas no derramadas.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir, que puede despertar?

-Tienes que tener fe, Harry.- Le dijo Cho tomando su mano.-Quiero creer que este es el momento, el reencuentro del que Sybill habla. Tienes que tener fe en Draco. Él va a despertar y cuando lo haga, todo estará bien.

Harry absorbió aire y asintió tratando de luchar contra el miedo a que no sucediera. Miró a las enfermeras pasar con rapidez, y a los medimagos correr de un lugar a otro. Irónicamente pensó que tenía que traer flores, y esta vez las entregaría personalmente.

Pero al igual que hace unos días, Draco no se enteraría de que fue él.

.

.

 _._

 _Era curioso como en estos momentos, su deseo de que Draco tuviera la sangre acendrada pareciera un gran error._

.

 **17\. Perenne**

 _Continuo, incesante, que no tiene intermisión_

-La maldición de Morfeo.-Escuchó las palabras de Hermione mientras ésta tomaba asiento frente a él. No le sorprendió no notar su ausencia, porque últimamente estaba tan distraído que la única razón por la que no había sido despedido, o muerto en una misión, fue porque Ron lo cuidaba. Y hablando de él...

-¿Donde ésta Ron?

La morena suspiró.

-Fue a buscarte algo de comer, antes de que mueras de inanición. En serio, Harry. Sé que te preocupa, pero no puedes cuidarlo si estás peor que él.

-Estoy bien.

-Por supuesto, porque comer y dormir bien no es necesario. Menos debería preocuparme porque no lo hayas hecho en cuatro meses. Estamos en Diciembre, Harry. No disfrutaste tu cumpleaños, ya casi llega Navidad, deberías al menos visitar a Teddy.

-Aún lo visito.

-Me refiero a tiempo de calidad con él, Harry. Aun cuando lo intentas, tu mente está ahí con Draco siempre, y no pasas más de unas tres horas antes de volver al hospital. Todo tu tiempo libre te lo pasas ahí, cuidándolo. No estás cuidando de ti.

Harry suspiró y la miró.

-¿Qué dijiste antes?

Hermione suspiró.

-Bien, te dejaré cambiarme el tema. Luna, que como sabes es medimaga, me ha dicho que es esa maldición. Ella está trabajando en el caso de Malfoy. Teóricamente, pone al sujeto en un sueño profundo del cual nunca despierta. Durante este sueño no necesita comer, ejercitarse, nada. Es como si se acostara a dormir, listo para despertarse al día siguiente. Ni siquiera necesita ir al baño. Esa es la razón por la que no necesitan traspasarle magia, hidratarlo o alimentarlo intravenosamente. La magia lo conserva vivo y en las mejores condiciones. Sin embargo, como crecemos mientras dormimos, su envejecimiento no se ha detenido.

Harry lo miró atento.

-Y por eso su cabello está tan largo...

Hermione sonrió ligeramente.

-Vi la trenza que le hiciste. Necesitas práctica.

Él sonrió.

-¿Hay alguna solución?

-No hasta ahora, pero la habrá.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Lo sé porque estuve pensando en lo que dijo Cho, en que éste sería tu reencuentro predestinado. Aunque en general puedes saber cosas del futuro, incluso puedes cambiarlo, solo hay dos formas. O usas un giratiempo y cambias el futuro que ya viviste; o tratas de evitar que se realicen las profecías, pero éstas terminan cumpliéndose de uno u otro modo.

Harry la miró fijamente.

-Un giratiempos...-repitió y estaba a punto de sugerir que utilizaran ese método para evitar que el rayo le diera a Draco, cuando Hermione tomó su mano y lo miró firmemente.

-Ten fe, Harry. Él volverá.

Era tan fácil para ellas pensar así...

-Pero, -continuó Hermione- si en un año no han encontrado nada, yo misma te daré el giratiempos para que cambies el futuro. Yo misma te acompañaré, junto con Ron, para que no estés solo. Quizá podría ser que lo que el destino haya preparado para ti era que usases un giratiempos, en realidad no lo sabemos...

Sonriendo hacia su amiga, él asintió.

-De acuerdo.

.

.

.

 _Pero ahora que él sabía lo que tenía Draco, se encargaría de que ese sueño nunca fuera perenne._

.

 **18\. Infinito**

 _Que no tiene, ni puede tener, fin ni término._

Empezó con él jugando con los pavos reales en los jardines de Malfoy Manor, siguió con la visita a Madam Malkin y luego con la Selección de Casas. Hizo amigos, aprobó el primer año y resopló cuando Slytherin perdió la Copa de las Casas.

La primera pista de que algo no iba bien se dio cuando fue seleccionado buscador del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. El Draco de 12 años no había estado feliz con esa decisión porque, contrario a lo que pensaba su padre, él nunca había querido volar tras la snitch; así que no le tomó importancia y jugó con desánimo cada partido desde ese puesto. Y aunque perdían como siempre, Draco se dio cuenta de que sentía que le faltaba algo. Miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo identificar qué. Quizá era el buscador del otro equipo, siempre parecía un borrón. Alzándose de hombros, pensó que era como si estuviera esperando a alguien que nunca llegaba.

El Draco de 13 años comenzó el año en Hogwarts como lo recordaba. Viendo los caballos que tiraban del Expreso de Hogwarts, platicando con Pansy, riendo con Blaise y molestando a Theo. Asistió a sus clases de Criaturas Mágicas y fue mordido por el hipogrifo, pero no hizo nada más. Cuando tercer año terminó sin más problemas, algo dentro de él le dijo que no había hecho algo que se suponía era importante, pero no supo qué.

Cuarto año fue más intenso, con el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Él se admiró de las veelas, hizo migas con Krum, se alegró de que Cedric fuera elegido y reprochó cuando otra persona extra fue elegida también. Cuando solo Hogwarts tenía competidores en el Laberinto de la última prueba, él se mordió el labio ansiando que Cedric ganara pero, cuando éste apareció muerto en los brazos del otro campeón, sintió la tristeza invadirlo lentamente. Algo dentro de él le dijo que debía estar aliviado, pero Draco por alguna razón no pudo encontrar una razón para estarlo.

Todo tuvo sentido cuando después de recordar unos lirios blancos en su escritorio, en su oficina del Departamento de Misterios, Cho llegó y le dijo algo, y él la despachó y la envió a hablar con alguien más. Alguien que luego de un día exhausto de trabajo lo había alcanzado, platicado con él y brindado una gran sonrisa. Vio como uno de sus subordinados apareció frente a él y alzó la varita; dijo algunas palabras y él solo pudo identificar la palabra _Morpheus_ antes de que el impacto lo empujara hacia atrás.

.

.

.

 _Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en un sueño infinito._

.

 **19\. Bonhomía**

 _Afabilidad, sencillez, bondad y honradez en el carácter y comportamiento._

Harry entró a la habitación de Draco y cambió los lirios blancos a su lado. El cumpleaños de Draco había sido hacía alrededor de un mes. Estaban en Julio, y Draco había recibido ese rayo en finales de Agosto del año pasado. Mirando las 25 flores blancas, calculó que en un mes se cumplía el año que Hermione le había prometido.

Pero él tenía dudas de usar el giratiempos, ¿y si Draco debía despertar a los dos años, a los tres, al año y unos meses? ¿Y si ellas tenían razón y esto tenía que pasar?

¿Y qué pasaría con Draco cuando despertara?

Su puesto de inefable se le había cedido a Terry Boot temporalmente pero, si no despertaba antes de que su año inactivo pasara, pronto lo perdería. Todo lo que había luchado para obtenerlo sería en vano. Y todo por su culpa.

11 meses...

¿Qué probabilidad había de que despertara?

¿Sería mejor volver y salvarlo?

Draco seguiría igual de sano, seguiría con su puesto y con los sentimientos hacia Harry igual que hace meses. No se habría perdido de nada de lo que pasó en su ausencia, ni en el trabajo ni en su vida personal...

En eso estaba pensando cuando la puerta se abrió y Lucius Malfoy, acompañado de su esposa, hizo su aparición a través de ella.

-Potter.

Él escupió su apellido, como siempre, y Harry frunció el ceño al verlos. Todo el mundo sabía que él y su esposa se habían marchado dejando a Draco atrás; y que aparecieran casi un año después de que su hijo fuera hechizado, la verdad no prometía mucho de ellos como padres.

-Señor y Señora Malfoy.-Saludó lo más cortés que pudo.

-¿Así que es verdad?,-preguntó el hombre mayor- ¿tú y mi hijo tienen una relación?

El tono en que lo dijo, como si Harry apestara, lo hizo enojar, pero aun así asintió. Teóricamente no era verdad del todo, pero eso no le importó.

-Bueno, eso explica porque nuestro hijo nos vedó de nuestra propia mansión, Narcissa. No quería que lo viéramos compartiendo el lecho con este mestizo.

Narcissa, que estaba a su lado, miró a los dos hombres silenciosamente y no dijo nada. Se acercó a Draco y acomodó su cabello.

-Entonces, ¿Es verdad que le atacaron con la Maldición de Morfeo?

Ignorando al hombre mayor, él asintió y se acercó al rubio, como si Narcissa fuera una amenaza para él. La mujer lo miró con cautela, como analizándolo, y volvió al lado de su marido.

-¿Ha intentado despertarlo? -preguntó.

-Los medimagos están trabajando en eso.

-Esos inútiles no lo van a despertar,-gruñó Lucius-así que está perdiendo el tiempo esperando por mi hijo. Prácticamente está muerto.

Ese fue el momento que Harry, sin saberlo, estuvo esperando por meses. Se abalanzó sobre el rubio y ante la sorpresa de su esposa, lo empezó a golpear intentando sacar todo el miedo, el estrés, el cansancio, la ira que tenía dentro. La mujer gritó por ayuda y los medimagos llegaron, quitando a Harry de encima de Lucius, quien gritó indignado y empezó a insultarlo. Harry quiso gruñir pero, contra lo que esperaba, las lágrimas surgieron de él; tal como el día en que le suplicó a Draco que se quedara a su lado y el otro no había respondido. Se quedó quieto y apretó los puños intentando controlarse, pero no podía hacerlo.

-Vámonos, Lucius.-Ordenó Narcissa al ver como Harry tapaba su cara, y su esposo la miró indignado.

-Quien debe marcharse es él. Nosotros somos sus padres.

-El señor Potter ha estado con él durante todo este tiempo que nosotros estuvimos fuera.-Le exclamó duramente la mujer - Además acabas de darlo por muerto. -Se giró hacia Harry y, para sorpresa de él, le tomó la cara con sus manos.

-Lamento mucho esto, señor Potter. Nos retiraremos por el momento, y la siguiente vez le prometo que mi esposo se controlará-Prometió con una tinta de amenaza en su voz. El moreno no respondió verbalmente, pero asintió.

Acercándose a su hijo, ella le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Lamento mucho esto, Draco, cariño. Debimos estar aquí para protegerte, debimos venir lo antes posible. Sin embargo el señor Potter ha estado contigo todo este tiempo. Está temeroso, cansado y triste ¿no lo decepciones, vale? Despierta.

Dándole un beso en la frente la mujer se alejó, solo para descubrir como los ojos grises se abrían.

-Harry…-murmuró con voz ronca y, al sonido de su voz, la mirada de todos los presentes se posaron sobre él.- ¿Harry?-repitió y la mención de su nombre hizo al otro reaccionar y correr hacia él.

-Draco, oh, Draco. Por Merlín. -Expresó llorando alegremente. –Creí que no volverías-expresó mientras besaba su cabello y el rubio lo miró confundido, y después miró a su alrededor. Todo era blanco. San Mungo, concluyó. Y al parecer estaba delirando, porque Potter estaba besándolo y estaba viendo a sus padres.

-Creo que estoy viendo cosas-dijo a la nada.

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó el auror y Draco lo miró por segundos, dudando si responderle al producto de su imaginación.

-A mis padres-respondió finalmente, en todo caso podía culpar a las pociones de sus delirios.

El moreno lo miró impactado, ¿de verdad Draco creía que sus padres jamás volverían, ni por él muriendo?

-No estás viendo cosas- susurró- Están aquí.

Guiando sus ojos a las personas paradas a su lado, Draco se esforzó en hacer su cerebro funcionar y preguntó.

\- ¿Madre? ¿Padre?

La mujer rubia le sonrío suavemente y apretó su mano. Lucius no dijo nada, pero se acercó también y le apretó el hombro. Sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta que había sido usado por Lucius para auto castigarse. Probablemente por no estar para maldecir al bastardo que tocó a su heredero.

-Hola cariño. Parece que llegamos en mal momento-añadió la mujer, sentándose en un pequeño espacio de la cama.

-¿Mal momento?

-Fuiste hechizado, ¿lo recuerdas?-ante el movimiento de cabeza de su hijo, se alzó de hombros.-El señor Potter te lo explicará más tarde. ¿Qué tal te sientes?

-Bien, ¿por qué?

-Por nada. Pasaremos después a visitarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió sintiéndose ligeramente adormilado.

-De acuerdo- respondió y entonces miró al moreno, notando que todos los dejaban a solas de inmediato. Excepto por Lovegood, quien se quedó un momento más y los miró con una suave sonrisa antes de irse.

-Potter, ¿Estás bien?¿Te hechizaron también? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Con un nudo en la garganta, Harry negó con la cabeza y le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

 _Una sonrisa enorme, ilusionada y agradecida;_

 _que expresó sinceridad, honestidad y bonhomía._

.

 **20\. Inconmensurable**

 _Enorme, que no puede medirse_

-Aun no entiendo como despertaste-mencionó Harry después de que Draco abriera los ojos, y le sonriera suavemente desde la cama blanca. Estaban en San Mungo y él tenía en brazos a un bebé de ojos grises y cabellos negros entre sus brazos. Se acercó al rubio y le pasó a su pequeño hijo, recién nacido. Draco lo aceptó y jugó con sus pequeños dedos, antes de mirar a Harry.

-La anestesia para un parto no es gran cosa-rio Draco divertido mientras besaba la frente de su bebé, y observó a Harry negar con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él y le tomaba la mano.

-No me refiero a eso.

Draco le sonrió y besó su mano, antes de sonreír de lado.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo es que derrotaste por ti mismo la Maldición de Morfeo? Ellos aún no saben cómo lo hiciste.

-¿Porque recuerdas todo esto ahora? Es el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, deberías estar estallando de emoción y derramando todas esas ñoñerias Gryffindors acerca de lo muy valiente que fui, de lo agradecido que estás conmigo, lo feliz que te he hecho y todo eso. Es mi momento de tener mimos.

Harry sonrió, pero se acercó a él y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Porque Altair fue quien lo que comenzó todo.- Mencionó suavemente y, haciendo una voz misteriosa, añadió- « _El futuro dueño del Mundo Mágico nacerá en 4 años... Nacido del Héroe del Mundo Mágico y de aquel con la sangre más pura de éste, crecerá y someterá al mundo mágico a una era de paz y armonía...Y todo iniciará por un re -encuentro predestinado de sus padres, cuyo amor será la fuerza que le dará a nuestro futuro guía el poder..._ »

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y apartaba los cabellos de la frente de su pequeño hijo.

-Se te olvidó la parte donde es el mago más poderoso.

Harry asintió y se sentó junto a ellos en la cama. Tomó la cara de Draco y le dio un gran beso. Cuando logró que el corazón del rubio latiera acelerado y sus mejillas se pusieran rosadas, se separó de él y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No lo olvido, pero esa parte no me importa mucho. Lo único que me importa es que gracias a él estás aquí, conmigo.

Cuando el otro se lamió los labios y lo jaló de la camisa para volver a besarlo, sin aplastar a su hijo, Harry enredó sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos y sonrió dentro del beso.

-No quisiera interrumpirlos-oyeron la voz de Ron-pero todos queremos conocer a nuestro futuro líder.

Hermione le dio un codazo.

-Oh Draco, es hermoso-comentó acercándose a ellos.

-Lo sé. No es por presumir, pero me salió muy bien.

Harry abrió la boca indignado.

-¡Eh! Yo te ayudé.

-Claro, Potter. Claro-ironizó, pero apenas se dio la vuelta Harry, le susurró a Hermione- Él lo volvió poderoso...Yo lo hice bonito

La castaña sonrió enormemente.

-¿Te molesta que lo llevemos con el resto de la familia?

Sabiendo que el destino de Altair era ser abrazado por decenas de pelirrojos el resto de su vida, se alzó de hombros y le hizo una señal de que podía llevárselo. Cuando Harry hizo ademán de acompañar a su hijo, Draco le tomó la mano y lo obligó a sentarse.

-Cuando era pequeño, la única forma que Madre podía despertarme era decirme una razón por la que él día valía la pena. Tú eras mi razón, así que abrí los ojos.

Harry sintió su corazón detenerse y sentirse abrumado de sentimientos.

-¿Sabes cuándo conoces a alguien y ya es la persona predestinada a ser?

Draco frunció el ceño, ligeramente divertido.

-Tú ya eras el Héroe del Mundo Mágico cuando te conocí.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-A veces en la vida haces elecciones, y a veces esas elecciones te hacen a ti. Tú ya estabas destinado a ser mi pareja, pero aún con todas las opciones alrededor. Aún con todas las personas sangre pura por ahí, yo ya te había elegido a ti.

Draco sonrió enormemente y asintió.

-Ve por nuestro hijo.-le dijo- Y vayamos a casa.

Harry le sonrió divertido y negó.

-No. Tú y yo vamos a tener una cita. Aquí, en el lugar donde te propuse matrimonio.

-Aun no puedo creer que me pidieras casarte conmigo apenas me desperté.

Con una gran sonrisa, Harry abrió un pequeño armario y sacó un ramo de lirios.

-Felices 28, Draco.

Aceptando las flores, y leyendo el pequeño _Te Amo_ de la tarjeta, el rubio observó a su marido arrodillarse frente a él.

-Oh, no. ¿Qué vas a pedir esta vez?

-Draco, ¿quieres tener más bebés conmigo?

El rubio se tapó los ojos y sintió sus mejillas colorearse mientras reía suavemente.

-Merlín, Potter. Acabo de tener uno.

-¿Eso es un no?

-Es un lo pensaré, tarado-respondió.- Lo pensaré detenidamente cuando vayamos a casa. Cuando deje de cambiar pañales o desvelarme en las noches, así que mientras más rápido empiece, más rápido termino.

Harry sonrió y corrió por su bebé. Tenía una nueva vida que empezar.

.

.

.


End file.
